Sire
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: "She is my progeny. Blood of my blood. I am her maker. Her originator. Her ruler. She is of my creation and so she will never escape me." Niklaus Mikaelson sees Bonnie Bennett as the threat that she is and decides to eliminate her before she can interfere further with his plans by turning her into a vampire. However, in the after effects of the transformation not only does Bonnie b
1. One

**Title:** Sire

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Rebekah/Marcel, Stefan/Rebekah (minor), Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Kol/Davina, Elijah/Celeste, Finn/Lucy, etc.

 **Summary:** "She is my progeny. Blood of my blood. I am her maker. Her originator. Her ruler. She is of my creation and so she will never escape me." Niklaus Mikaelson sees Bonnie Bennett as the threat that she is and decides to eliminate her before she can interfere further with his plans by turning her into a vampire. However, in the after effects of the transformation not only does Bonnie become something unexpected by a connection forms between maker and progeny that neither of them are prepared for. Post 2x22

 **Warnings:** Violence, Character Death, Sexual Content, Dub-con, Minor OCC-ness, etc.

 _ **Author's Note: This is a repost. This fic begins in between seasons one and two. For the sake of this fic, Bonnie's mortal side of the family lives in New Orleans. Basically the premise of this story is Bonnie gets turned into a vampire and is sired to Klaus, and a power play ensues in which both of them try and use the bond to their advantage, Bonnie having Rebekah's assistance throughout. I am skipping the whole Klaus needing Elena's blood to make hybrids thing because I want Elena to be obsolete in this fic and it isn't really needed in the context of this story. I will only say this once so please pay attention: forget everything that you know about the sired bond because I am basically reconstructing it into something that I find more interesting and palatable. Also this story is set mostly in New Orleans because Klaus' existence is going to supremely fuck up the balance in this and Mikael is not the only one who is going to want him dead, so the witches of the Quarter will be involved. That is all I will tell you for now. Hopefully the rest is explained as you read. Not much editing here so bear with me. As always feedback is very welcome. Thank you for reading!**_

 **One**

" _I have never seen a greater monster or miracle in the world than myself."_

 _ **~Michel de Montaigne**_

It isn't a question as to whether or not he hates her. He does. It is a simple fact that reiterates itself within his mind over and over again as he obsesses over the girl and her power. The problem is that he desires her as well. But she isn't the first witch that has stirred this sort of feeling within him and so he knows what actions that he would have to take in order to remedy them under normal circumstances.

Ordinarily he would attempt to work her over in the same way in which he did the others. He would take his time. He would discover things about her slowly, and use them to infiltrate her life. He would find out the things that she most wanted to hear and then tell them to her. Whisper them into her ear, his voice low and seductive. But this one is different.

The hatred is genuine and mutual. Born of a handful of encounters and a result of the clashes of their motives and the conflict in their personalities. It isn't something that he can bypass with the right sentiments and the right words. And even if he could, he wouldn't because he wants to break her, he wants her to pay for what she had taken from him and for the feelings she had brought to the surface even as she did so.

Because of her, he nearly died. All his plans were nearly ruined. Because she refused to die and stay dead he had lost Greta Martin. He was now without a witch and until he started creating his hybrids he had no other means of protection. No magic at his disposal.

He was not a dumb man. He knew that Damon Salvatore would eventually come for his brother. Knew that the vampire would never be able to face him alone. Knew that Damon would call upon the witch and he would have to face her yet again. He also knew better than to underestimate her. He had before and it would not happen again.

She needed to be eliminated. Eradicated. Wiped out. But killing her would be too easy. Too simple. He wanted her to suffer, but he also wanted her to be powerless in the magical sense. That left one option. He would have to turn her.

Everyone was aware that one could be a servant of nature or an abomination of nature, but never both. If he turned her she would lose her power and her connection to the other side. Stefan had told him that she hated there kind and so he knew that she would suffer even more in becoming the monster that she despised. She likely wouldn't even transition. She would suffer, know what she had lost and then she would allow herself to die because she wouldn't be able to handle that loss.

She would die knowing that he was responsible. Knowing that she had paid for the transgressions against him, minor as they were. He was vengeful in nature, however, and even minor transgressions had to be atoned for in his eyes. Besides, she was a threat, and threats could not be allowed to let stand.

His intentions were clear and so even before he began to build his army, Klaus had sought the witch out. Followed Bonnie Bennett to New Orleans. A city where her mortal family dwelled. A city where he himself was once lord and master. A city he had fled from to escape from the same man that he was still running from now. Mikael. The man that he had once called father.

His presence in the city was yet unknown and he wanted it to stay that way. There were people that he had left behind that would not be pleased with his presence. There was a whole supernatural population that dwelled and intermingled with the mortal citizens that were just as likely to target Klaus as they were to welcome him.

He had done what he had set out to do. He had unleashed his wolf and had broken the hybrid curse. But there were consequences for breaking the balance and that was what his existence did. There was more than Mikael to worry about. There would be witches in the earthly realm and on the other side that would want to stop his progress. That would want to keep him from creating the army he so wanted to birth. And the witches in New Orleans were plentiful enough for him not to want to risk his existence on which side that they would land on.

It amused him that the witch's mortal family lived in a city with such a huge supernatural population and yet they were ignorant of the supernatural. Were the witch not mourning the fact that she would not be able to spend the summer with her toddler of a boyfriend; the witch would have realized the vastness of the supernatural community herself.

He had been watching her for days and she had hardly left the apartment that she was sharing with her wayward aunt whose name was Bernadette, and who fancied herself an artist. Bonnie Bennett had declared one of richest cities in culture, people, music, and magic, to be boring because she had not left the house to experience it and now she would not get the chance to.

Klaus watched her on this night as well. Sat out on her fire escape in the dense darkness and watched the girl sitting on the bed in a room that was her cousins before the man had moved in with his girlfriend a month earlier. It was a funny thing, the amount of information he was able to get about her and her family from just observing from afar. He probably knew more about her then her friends did and that was just sad.

His own family still inhabited their coffins in a storage unit at a self-storage facility on Bourbon Street. Stefan was out enjoying the city's night life and scoping things out. He had reported back to Klaus that though there were wolves in the city, they seemed to be in hiding. Klaus could lure them out easily with the promise of power and freedom he said, and so Klaus would, as soon as Bonnie was taken care of.

Klaus adjusted his leather jacket and made himself comfortable on the step on which he sat. He stretched out his jean clad legs, his boots sliding against the bars. He checked his watch and frowned. The witch was usually in bed by now.

He watched as she finally closed the grimoire that she had been looking in. That seemed to be all that she did. Look through grimoires and attempt to contact her friends in Mystic Falls through some means or another. However, she normally failed. Now that there wasn't a threat lurking over their heads, it seemed that they had no use for her anymore.

He had found out through the very few conversations she had managed to have with the others, that they had found a way to allow the Gilbert girl to survive the sacrifice. He didn't care. She meant nothing in the long run and seeing as she had had the witch in her arsenal it didn't surprise him much. He would of course have to kill her if her surviving hindered the progression of him making the hybrids in any way, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

He doubted it would have an effect in the long run. Elijah had been sure that the elixir that he had hoped would spare Katerina before would not have interfered with Klaus' plans had it worked. So whatever means the witch had used to spare Elena Gilbert, would likely not hinder him in any way.

His attention returned to Bonnie when she began to dress for bed. He watched with interest as she put on her pajamas. She was beautiful, he could admit that. From her dark curls, to her almond skin, to the eyes that seemed to flicker from green to hazel depending on the light. He found appeal in it all. Her small stature. Her crooked mouth. Her flat stomach. Her toned legs. Her small hands and slender fingers.

It was a waste. That beauty. That power. He would have to tamper it out, all because he knew that he could not sway her and her loyalty would never be to him.

As she slipped into shorts and a tank top and moved to turn out the light, Klaus anticipated his chance to strike. When the room was pitched in black, he listened as she got into bed. Listened as she settled into position. She slept on the right side. He favored the left. They were opposites in all respects in seemed.

He waited as she laid down, shuffling on the bed until had made herself comfortable. Within twenty minutes she was asleep. His enhanced hearing allowed him hear the moment when her breathing evened out and her heart rate slowed.

He stood from his sitting position and squatted in front of the window. Making sure to keep his movements quiet, he forced the window open. He was greeted by the soft sound of her snoring as he climbed through the window and into the bedroom.

He moved forward, easily able to see his way in the dark. Walking up to the bed, he watched her for a moment. She was smiling softly in her sleep. At peace.

Peace was something that he had never been able to find. Even now, after coming so close to accomplishing what he had spent decades trying to achieve, all that Klaus had was unrest. If he could not have peace, then the witch would not have peace.

Reaching down, he ran his fingers along the side of her face. A gently caress. A mock display of affection.

A moment later he was pinching her nose, cutting off her air supply. He allowed his fangs to descend and bit into his wrist. He watched the black red blood flow from the wound as he waited. It did not take long for her mouth to open in search of air.

Klaus pressed his wrist to her lips, his blood flowing freely into her mouth. He let go of her nose as her green eyes snapped open. There was surprise. There was fear. There was panic. He smiled smugly as he ran his fingers through her hair. He bore his weight down on her as she began to struggling against him as she woke.

"Shhhh," he said, his hand moving to wrap around her wrists, "It'll all be over soon, love."

He brought her wrist up to his lips, kissing her pulse point. He wanted to taste her before he killed her. Wanted her blood in his mouth. On his tongue. She smelled like lily of the valley. The sweet woodland scent wafted into his nostrils as he bit down and got the first taste of her.

Her blood was smooth and rich. Her blood had a bitter sweet taste that reminded him of dark chocolate. He could taste her fear as she continued to struggle and tried to scream. Even in her panic she was beautiful. The artist in him could appreciate the scene. The director of a horror film could not have choreographed it better.

As he pulled away from her, he hated her all the more. Even the taste of her blood was something he now coveted. "Were you not so stubborn," a pause, as he licked her blood from his lips, "I could make you something great."

In a different world she could be his greatest creation. He had manipulated. He had fucked. He had trained. He had seen potential in many a witch. But the potential of Bonnie Bennett was something he had never witnessed. It almost pained him to kill her, and all because her loyalty was in the wrong place.

As he finally freed her from his grasp she spat what blood that she had not been forced to swallow at his face. He chuckled darkly as she clutched her wounded wrist to her chest, and forced her body to sit upward. "What the hell do you want from me?" She spat, eyes darting around the room in search of an escape.

She would not scream for her aunt he knew. As much as Klaus respected the woman's artwork, he would kill dear Aunt Bernadette in a minute if she got in his way.

"All I want," he whispered, leaning in until his lips brushed against her face as he spoke, "Is you out of my way."

She moved to make a run for it, but he was on her in seconds. He wrapped his hands around her neck before snapping it violently. Her limp body fell back onto the bed a moment later.

Not bothering to cover his tracks or clean up the blood that now stained the white floral printed sheets, Klaus picked up the witch and carried her toward the window. He would take her to his haunt. Wait for her to wake. Look into her eyes as she did. Then he would laugh as he watched the moment that she realized that she had come back a monster.

 **:::**

Stefan Salvatore had spent majority of his time with Klaus, avoiding the hybrid, binging on blood, and trying not to think about the things he had left behind in Mystic Falls. New Orleans had been a wonderful distraction thus far.

The city was too full of life for him to be bored and to brood. However, his mission tonight had been to search the city for wolves. It had taken some work. He had had to listen into a few conversations. Interrogate a few witches in the quarter.

Things had changed since the last time Stefan had been there. The werewolves were in hiding. The witches no longer freely practiced magic. The city belonged to the vampires now, and was kept under the rule of one. Marcellus Gerard, known simply to most as Marcel.

Stefan had not seen him. He had however, warned Klaus about him, and there was a look of recognition on the hybrids face that told Stefan that he knew the name. There had been pride there as well, though Stefan could not figure out the source of it.

However, Stefan had not really had time to dwell on it. After he had given him the information that he needed, Klaus had thrown two curve balls at Stefan. The first being the memories he had caused to resurface. Memories that had taken place nearly ninety years prior. Memories of himself, Klaus, and Klaus' sister Rebekah. Memories that had blindsided Stefan, but meant very little to him in the long run.

There had been many people in Stefan's past that he regretted. Many things he had done that he was ashamed of. Particularly during his years as a ripper. While he could not feel as much remorse for his actions now that he was back to binging, he also did not feel any particular new closeness toward Klaus as the hybrid had hoped that he would. He just saw Klaus and Rebekah as one more thing in his past that he had lived to regret.

It was the second thing that Klaus had revealed that Stefan found to be disturbing. It had been Bonnie Bennett. The once powerful witch, limp and lifeless. Though, she would wake. When she woke, she would be the very thing that she despised.

Stefan had known one day that being associated with them would bring Bonnie into the path of irrevocable danger. In many ways it already had, starting with her being kidnapped by Annabelle Johnson and ending now with this. It had happened so many times before. The burning of Emily Bennett. The death of Sheila Bennett. But they never changed their ways. Never looked for other resources. Never thought to protect the witches that gave to them time and time again. They had just watched them fall and found someone new.

Even now much of Stefan's remorse had more to do with the fact that Bonnie being turned would hurt Elena. The witch had been at deaths door before and so he could not feel too sorry for her now. Particularly when many times she volunteered herself for it. While he took on most of the responsibility, he gave her some as well. Besides, he reasoned that if she allowed herself to do so she would live.

Stefan watched her, chained to the bed in one of the many rooms in the house that Klaus had rented. Her hair was wild. She still wore her blood stained pajamas. Klaus had gone to wake his sister. It was Stefan's job to tell him when Bonnie was close to waking. He had wanted to be there he said. The moment that she opened her eyes.

Stefan already planned on defying him. Already planned on being the first person that she saw when she awoke. He knew that Klaus was counting on Bonnie to refuse to transition and to die. So he planned to offer her blood. Convince her to live. Tell her that she deserved life. That she could live without her powers. He knew that he owed her at least that much.

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett's eyes snapped open and she was met with unfamiliar surroundings. The colors in the room were too bright. She was able to make out far too many sights. Able to hear too many sounds. Including another person breathing in the room. Another heartbeat. She turned toward the sound, her movements hindered by the chains holding her arms to the bed.

When she was finally able to meet the eyes of the person who was with her they were the green ones of Stefan Salvatore. "Stefan?" Bonnie frowned, "What's going on? Where am I? Why are you here?"

"We're in one of Klaus' haunts," Stefan said, as he shifted in the chair he had pulled up in front of the bed that Bonnie was on, "Klaus brought you here after he turned you."

"Turned me? What do you mean?" The memories came to her slowly. Waking up from her sleep to the acrid tastes of Klaus' blood. Klaus feeding from her and then snapping her neck. "No," she whispered as the realization hit her. "That doesn't make sense. I can't be…" She could still feel her powers, could still sense her connection to nature. She couldn't be both could she? But Klaus had been aiming to make hybrids. This could not have been what he had planned could it?

"You need to drink blood," Stefan said, as he began to unchain her, "I have a bag here."

Bonnie shook her head. "I won't do it," she said, "I won't be what you are." As the chains fell from her wrists she glared at him. "I would rather die.'

Even as she spoke her throat was raw and dry with the thirst and she could feel the beginnings of the hunger surfacing.

"You can't just give up," Stefan pressed, "You have to live. To survive. This isn't the end of the world. Or at least it doesn't have to be."

Stefan held the blood bag to her and Bonnie blinked at him. He frowned. She didn't seem to be tempted by it at all. He opened it, knowing that the scent should have some effect on her if nothing else did. Still Bonnie stared at him, her eyes hard as she shook the chains away from herself.

"I said no. I don't want it." The scent didn't move her at all and something told her that the blood in the bag wasn't going to calm her thirst if she consumed it. Testing if she could still use her powers, Bonnie concentrated on the blood bag until it caught fire.

Stefan dropped it and leapt away from it as it melted into his hand. He looked up at Bonnie, fear in his eyes. "How in the hell did you do that?"

He knew she was a witch before and so she assumed based on his shock, that she was right. If she was truly a vampire now, then she should not still have her powers.

Before she could process the revelation a scent hit her and her mouth began to water. She looked at Stefan's hand and realized that he had been burned. Blood seeped from the wound and she couldn't help but lick her lips as she caught sight of it.

"Bonnie?" He was wary as her eyes became hungry. A moment later she pounced on him, tackling him to the ground. Fangs pierced the skin of his neck and he could feel as the blood began to drain from his body.

The blood was smooth and honeyed as it flowed down Bonnie's throat and finally the ache in it stopped. When she had had her fill she pulled away from Stefan breathing hard and she stood.

As she turned away from where he lay now unconscious on the ground she caught sight of herself in a nearby mirror. Her eyes had gone from green to a fiery amber. Blood covered her mouth and black veins pulsed beneath her eyes. She looked every bit the monster that she had accused so many of being.

She reached up and touched her blood stained fangs. She heard the sobs that came before she felt them. She lifted the hem of her tank top and frantically wiped the blood from her mouth. This could not be real. This had to be a dream. No a nightmare.

She had to get out of there. She had to find help. If there was help to be found. She turned looking for an escape and she saw the door. But somehow she could feel Klaus….somewhere in the house she was in and if she went through that door she would go to him. Something was telling her to go to him.

Shaking her head again she took a deep breath. Why would she want to go to him? That didn't makes sense. He had been the one to do this to her. Bonnie looked for another way and turned her gaze toward a set of windows just across the room.

Bonnie held out her hands toward the window across the room, concentrating her powers until the glass shattered. She sped toward it a moment later and leapt out of it. She was surprised as she reached the ground below, landing on her feet.

Knowing she would only have one chance to escape while Stefan was out, she ran away from the house, not knowing where she was going and not looking back to see if she was being followed.

 **:::**

Marcel Gerard moved through the city streets of New Orleans in search of the source of the magic that Davina Claire had warned him of, his men flanking either side of him. The Mikaelsons were back in the city. "The old ones," Davina called them.

The witches on the other side talked. Some more than others. He had known for a while now that his former mentor had finally managed to break the hybrid curse. Still he was surprised that his first stop had been New Orleans. He had found out he had come to the city, not to reunite with his former protégé but in search of a novice witch by the name of Bonnie Bennett.

The witches of the quarter knew the Bennett name well and Marcel had had the girl watched for the first few days when she had arrived. He had thought, with the notoriety of the name, and the power Davina had sensed in her, that she would be a threat. She wasn't like the other witches in the city. Her magic was not ancestral, but her own. Were she to aid the other witches, he knew that he would have a problem on his hands.

However, the girl spent most of her time at home. The family that she was staying with was mortal and she herself seemed to be oblivious of the supernatural underbelly of city in which she was staying in temporarily. Marcel, seeing nothing there, had dropped the watch on her. But it seemed that he had done so too soon.

Ever since Klaus had broken the hybrid curse, a witch on the other side had been spreading word like wild fire that he needed to be killed to keep the balance of things in effect. The news was kept among the witches, and it was only Marcel's control over the ones in the quarter that gave him access to the information. The witch was promising all kinds of power and reward to whoever could off he hybrid, the problem was, him being what he was now meant that no one knew how.

There had been rumors of a weapon that could kill an Original but no one had ever seen it. The witches of the quarter were too scared to try and come up with a spell that would help them find it or that would do what the weapon could do were they to have it, because of Marcel's hold over them. Even with the mystery witch on the other side promising their freedom.

As it turned out, according to Davina, Klaus' blood was the issue that was causing the witches on the other side to riot. It wasn't just the matter of him being a hybrid of a wolf and a vampire, no….because he was also born to a woman who had been a witch. He had hit the supernatural trifecta as far as bloodlines went. Born to a witch and werewolf, and one of the first vampires ever to be created. That meant that Klaus could not only combine the werewolf and vampire species, but with his blood and the right spell the wolf and witch species as well. It also meant that were he to turn a witch, she would keep her powers. She would be both a servant of nature and an abomination of one, something that was unheard of.

Marcel knew Klaus well. Knew about his thirst for power. Knew about the many ways in which his identity as a hybrid had made him feel unnatural and alone. He knew that if he found out what his blood could create, that he would think himself a god. That he would turn the supernatural world on its head. The man had always had a thing for witches as it was, as he had always said, "The worse thing about keeping witches is that they're not immortal. Every time I find a good witch I lose her."

It had been the truth, and Klaus had always kept searching. Searching for a new witch to possess. To use. To fuck. To take advantage of. To own. Each time one was lost to him or slipped through his fingers. That was why, if Marcel had been privy to all of the information sooner, he would have kept watching the Bennett girl.

Now it was too late. Klaus had turned a witch from the most powerful line in existence and now Marcel had to find her before Klaus did. Marcel didn't hold any ill will toward Klaus. While there was no love lost between them since the Mikaelsons had fled the city leaving the vampire population to get slaughtered by their father, he wished no harm to come to him. The issue here was that Marcel needed to keep control of the city. He couldn't protect Davina the way he had promised, or his men, if he let it slip through his fingers. Klaus and the Bennett girl were a potential threat to that and it had been Klaus that had taught him that all threats had to be eliminated.

He didn't like the idea of killing an innocent witch whose only crime was coming to visit her family at the wrong time, but Marcel had killed people for less before. The Bennett witch would just have to be collateral damage. Having her would make Klaus an even stronger adversary were he to try and come for the city that had once been his and so in Marcel's eyes the choice was a simple one.

He stopped, gesturing for his men to do the same as the street lights began to flash around them and the wind picked up. He could hear the sound of heavy breathing. Bare feet hitting the concrete as they ran in his direction.

His brown eyes scanned the streets and he and his men positioned themselves to attack. However, he froze as the witch came into view, surprised by what he saw.

This was no hybrid monster poised to help Klaus overthrow his kingdom if he so chose. This was a girl. Probably only a couple of years older than Davina, if that. She was scared. No terrified. As she ran, her eyes darted around in search of help or shelter. Her hair was wild and she wore nothing but ripped bloodied pajamas and he knew that whatever was going on Klaus hadn't gotten to her yet.

He had seen signs, of Klaus' control. He had been victim of it. He had seen what it had done to the Mikaelson siblings, the things and the people that it forced them to allow Klaus to take from them. All in the name of family. All in the name of loyalty. The problem was the things that Klaus expected from the people around him were hardly ever returned. He was always too busy trying to control things. To own things. To force things. While Klaus had taught Marcel many things, he had learned on his own something that Klaus would never know.

True trust, and true loyalty, was bred from respect, from love. And even though Marcel wasn't beyond using force, those who were loyal to him and that he was loyal to knew that through other means more often than not. He forced the witches' hands to protect Davina, and he thought about her now as the Bennett witch stopped running as she reached him. He knew as the girl's green eyes met his, that he would be taking another young witch into his fold. If Klaus hadn't gotten to her yet, then there was hope.

His men moved to attack and he barked an order to stop them as the girl moved to do the same. He had expected her to run at the sight of five vampires but she stood up straight, her bare feet digging into the ground as her hand came up in warning. She was a fighter. That was good. She would need to be.

"I know who sent you," she said, as she eyed them, "Just let me go and I won't have to hurt you." She was clearly tired, but he saw the moment her eyes flashed an odd amber color, the orange hue reminding him of fire and he took a step back.

Under different circumstances Marcel might have laughed at the fact that he was being undermined by a teenage girl. But she was no ordinary girl. And though she was still a baby vamp, she also had her powers and it was clear even being the novice that she was she was ready to use them. "I know who you are Bonnie," he said, carefully, "And I know who you think sent me. But I'm not here to help Klaus." Something passed over her face as he said his former mentor's name that was akin to longing and he thought maybe he was wrong about getting to her before Klaus had.

"Well, I don't know you and you know me. You also know Klaus so he must have told you who I am. Sent you to bring me back to him," she reasoned.

"I know Klaus because he used to have control of this city a while back," Marcel explained, careful to leave out that Klaus was once his friend, "The city belongs to me now. And as for how I know you. Well…who doesn't know the name Bennett?"

The fight was slowly slipping out of her, he could tell, but she stood her ground. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"My name is Marcel Gerard and I just want to help you," Marcel told her, "Take you somewhere safe." He noted as she shivered and he frowned. He slowly removed the suede jacket he was wearing, carefully so that he wouldn't startle her. He held it out to her in offering.

His men took the turn of events in stride. They trusted him and so they trusted his judgment. He wasn't surprised as Theirry moved forward, taking off the skull cap he was wearing and offered it up to her as well.

The girl seemed skittish and wary. "You really just want to help me?" She was desperately searching his face. She must have found what she was looking for as he nodded, because the next moment she was taking the jacket from his hands and wrapping it around herself. She took the hat as well. It wasn't a particularly cold night but she was barely dressed and he could tell that the cold was coming from somewhere much deeper than the wind blowing around them.

He held out his hand to her and she stared at a moment. Just as she reached out to take it, she stopped, shaking her head. She was holding her head a moment later, falling to her knees. Marcel knelt down next to her, unsure as to what had happened, until she spoke. "He's in my head," she whispered, tears springing into her eyes, "he keeps calling me. He won't stop. He's worried about me. I have to go to him…..But I can't….I can't….." She began to beat her fist against her head and rock back and forth. "He did this to me," she shook as Marcel grabbed her wrists, "He's a monster. I want to hate him. But his blood, I can feel it in my blood. He's angry. He wants me home. He knows I'm in pain. He doesn't want me in pain…."

"Shit," he heard Theirry mutter behind him. That was his sentiments exactly. Not only had Klaus managed to create the first vampire and witch hybrid, but the poor girl was trapped in sire bond as well. She was already beginning to feel Klaus' emotions and she had just been turned. It would only get worse. And if what she was saying was any indication, the bond wasn't one sided. Klaus could feel her too. So no matter where Marcel took her, he would find her.

Even after making the realization Marcel tried to calm her. He rubbed soothing circles on her back until Klaus' voice subsided from her head. "It's okay," he murmured, "I've got you." He had her for now but he would not have her for long.

 **:::**

Rebekah Mikaelson sat down in the study that the sandy haired male vampire had shown her into and waited. She could still remember the time that she and her family had spent in this house and the city. When it had been there's, and now apparently, it was Marcellus Gerard's.

Rebekah had only been awake a few hours. Had barely been able to put on some period appropriate clothes and already she was acting as a go between for her brother and her former lover.

She had woken up to her brother and Stefan's faces and she had allowed herself to hope. But she could read Stefan like the back of her own hand and she knew the moment she looked at him that her brother's actions had lost her someone else. How many loves had it been now? How many years had she lost because she had spent them daggered in her coffin? But still she allowed Klaus to control her.

She had listened intently as he caught her up on his situation because he had told her to pay attention and be quiet when she had demanded to know where they were and why he had waited so long to wake her. She had not asked questions about her siblings because he told her not to. She had not tried to appeal to Stefan because he told her that there was no time in which to do so. She had put on the outfit that he had picked for her and she had walked through the city that was now unfamiliar to her to meet with Marcel to negotiate the release of a witch hybrid that she did not know or care about because Marcel had asked for her and Klaus refused to lose the witch, and especially not to him.

And that was what mattered in the end. Nik's losses. Nik's pain. Nik's suffering. Nik's wants. Nik's methodology. Damn everyone else.

Rebekah stiffened, coming out of her thoughts as the door to the study opened. She forced herself to face forward and wait until Marcel walked around to the other side of the desk that she was sitting behind. He was another loss she had faced due to her brother's choices and her own cowardice.

He looked much the same. Tall, brown skin, muscular build, deep rich eyes that seemed to look right through her. This didn't surprise her, being what they were, they didn't really change in appearance. It was their insides that changed over time. That morphed and bended due to experience. And he had changed, she could tell. Just the way that he looked at her, with less awe and longing than before, could attest to that.

"Where is the witch?" Rebekah asked. She didn't want to get into anything else, just what she had come there for.

"After all this time that's the reception I get," a smile and then a laugh, "I know you just woke up but I would think you would be at least a little happy to see me. After you fled town to escape your father, you must have thought I would have died right?"

"We did what we had to in order to survive," Rebekah said, looking away from his accusing gaze.

"No," Marcel countered, shaking his head, "You did what your brother told you to. Which is what you always do. Which is why you're here. Am I right?"

"It's not as if I have a choice," she spat, turning back to him, "If I cross him then I end up in a coffin. But you know that already."

"There's always a choice Rebekah," Marcel stood, and walked around the desk, sitting down in front of her on the edge it, "I'm going to give you one right now. The girl is upstairs. She isn't just the witch. Her name is Bonnie. She told me her story. The only thing she did to get herself where she is right now is stand up to your brother to protect the people she cares about. That's it. The sad thing is, those people aren't here now and I'm not sure they would be even if they could be because she won't let me contact them because she is protecting them even now. So I promised her I would protect her."

Rebekah frowned as she looked up at him. "Why?" she asked, "So you can beat Nik to the punch and take advantage of her powers before he can so you can keep your precious city? Nik doesn't want the city. He has bigger plans than that. And you should know if you want to use her you'll have a hard time because she's sired to him. He is feeling the effects of the bond even now, that's why he's pissed. He sent me here as a warning-"

"I know about the bond," Marcel interrupted, "I want to help her because she doesn't deserve this. She's just a girl who lost everything in one night for doing the right thing. For not being a coward. Now you have a chance to do the right thing and help me help her." He reached out and took her hands in his. "I know that I'll have to send her back to him," he sighed, "There isn't a way around that. He'll break her. He'll control her and she won't know how to fight him. Not unless we teach her. These bonds….we know how they work. We may not be able to break it, only Klaus can do that and he won't. But you and I both know that these things go both ways. If we teach her how to use this to her advantage then she will have a fighting chance."

"Why would I help her?" Rebekah asked, snatching her hands away, "Why would I go against my own brother for someone I don't even know?"

"Because," Marcel shrugged, "Maybe if you help her then you can learn to help yourself. Your father is still a threat. I get that. But if you think the controlling will stop once Klaus has his army then you're wrong. If you think it will stop with Mikael's death then you're wrong. Klaus will have power over you as long as you allow it. How much more are you going to let him take from you, Rebekah?"

She was silent as she looked away and considered his words. She knew he was right, but he didn't understand how hard it was to break the cycle. Klaus was like family to him at one time, but she was Nik's blood. His sister, and he was her constant. But did that mean she should continuously allow herself to be victimized by him? "We'll have to be careful about this," she said, after a moment.

Marcel smiled and nodded. "I'm always careful."

He called to one of his men instructing them to bring Bonnie down to them. As they left to do his bidding, he turned back to Rebekah. "I better not regret this," she said.

"You won't," he assured her, though he wasn't so sure himself. His attention was caught a moment later as the door opened and Bonnie walked in. She had showered and had borrowed some of Davina's clothes. She didn't look too worse for wear.

He smiled a little as he studied her. It was clear to him that Klaus still had a type. And it wasn't just witches. It had to be a particular kind of witch. And if Marcel remembered correctly, Niklaus hadn't been the only Original brother who had found witches to be interesting.

"Who is she?" Bonnie asked, eyeing Rebekah, and breaking Marcel out of his thoughts.

"This is Rebekah," Marcel introduced carefully, "She's Klaus' sister."

Bonnie frowned and took a step back. "You said that you would help me," she glared at him, "You promised. Now you're just going to ship me back to him?"

Marcel opened his mouth to defend himself but Rebekah spoke first. "No," she said, "He's not. In fact he's the only reason why I came and not my brother. If Nik had come you would have been dragged out of here by now." The girl just blinked at her and Rebekah sighed. "Marcel came to me because even though Nik and I are similar in temper I am much more reasonable than my brother and I understand what it is like to be under his control," she explained, "He's asked me to help you and I've agreed. But you have to cooperate and you have to do exactly what we say."

Bonnie looked between them both, her eyes full of suspicion and her emotions in turmoil. Everything was heightened and consuming and it was hard for her to concentrate being what she now was. The thing that overshadowed everything was the mixture of feelings that were growing and stirring in her regarding Klaus and she wanted it to be over. But she didn't like her odds if she was going to have rely on another Original.

"We can't break the connection," Rebekah said, eyeing the girl, "But we can navigate around it. Use it to your advantage." She reminded Rebekah of so many others that Nik had taken before her. But there was something different about her. Something that Rebekah couldn't but her finger on.

"Why the hell should I trust you?" Bonnie asked.

And there is was. The fight. Rebekah could see it in her eyes even now. She had put up a fight against him and that was likely why Nik found her so much of a draw in the first place. If anyone could circumvent the sired bond, Rebekah thought that it might be this one. "I don't really see that you have a choice," Rebekah finally answered her.

Bonnie still looked doubtful. Rebekah raised an eyebrow as Marcel stepped forward and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you if I could help it and I mean that," Marcel said, "We just need you to play the game for a little while and we're going to guide you through it."

Rebekah watched as the girl finally nodded. She recognized the look in her eyes, she had seen it many times in herself. It was desperation.

"This bond between me and Klaus," Bonnie said, "What is it? What does it mean?" She had been plagued by hearing his voice all night and his emotions were invading her own. No one had explained it to her as of yet outside of giving the bond a name. Theirry had let it slip however, that it would likely get worse rather than better over time.

"It is a bond that sometimes forms between maker and vampire," Rebekah said, quietly, "Made stronger if there is blood sharing involved." She noted the moment the girl winced, and knew that Nik had tasted her before he had turned her. "No one really knows why it happens. Most attribute it to a compatibility of power. Some a connection formed by feelings that existed prior to the transition. And very few to an intermingling of the souls. Whatever the case, it has a profound effect on both maker and progeny."

Bonnie frowned. "So Klaus can feel it to," she asked.

"Not only that," Marcel said, "But you have almost as much power over him as he has over you. You're both hybrids so there are things that might come up that we don't expect or aren't prepared for but as it stands right now we're going to treat this like any other bond of the same nature."

Bonnie didn't know anything about any of this. As much as she had done for vampires over the past couple of years she knew next to nothing about them outside of what they could do and their need for blood as means of survival. Then again, she didn't know all that much about her kind either. Her lack of knowledge would be her undoing and so she knew that Klaus' sister was right. She had no choice but to trust them. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go to him tonight," Rebekah said, "Go along with what he says for now. He needs to feel like he's won. He needs to think he's in control or things will only get worse for you. If we are going to exercise the pull you have on him we have to do it slowly and subtly or it will never work."

"What about my aunt?" Bonnie asked, "My family here. I can keep my friends in the dark for now. He'll go after them if I don't. But if my aunt wakes up tomorrow and I'm not there and she sees the blood…"

"I took care of it already," Marcel said, "Sent some of my men to clean up the mess and collect a few of your things. Some clothes. Your grimiores. Your laptop. Your cell phone. You can call her and tell her whatever you want. Just make sure it'll buy you some time. It wouldn't be safe for you to be around her right now anyway. You might attack her."

Bonnie shook her head. "Human blood doesn't seem to appeal to me," she said, scratching her throat, even now it was hard to control her thirst, "I think it's because I still have my powers. I was meant to protect them not harm them."

"So it's true," Rebekah said, "What Stefan said about you attacking him?"

Bonnie nodded. She thought that there would be fear at the revelation but they both just looked at her curiously as if she were a puzzle they were trying to solve.

"I have more than enough vampires at my disposal," Marcel said after a moment, "Many who want to earn daylight rings. I can compel some of the staff at the hospital down the street to draw some blood from them and send the bags over to you in the morning."

"You'd do that?" Bonnie asked, her eyes widening in surprise. The vampires that she had known for much longer wouldn't have even gone to that kind of trouble for her and she and Marcel had just met. She wondered if this was just how Marcel was or if it was because she was vampire of sorts now and if she should expect for other vampires to treat her differently because of it.

"I told you I would help you," he glanced between Rebekah and Bonnie, then back again, "I'm not someone who breaks promises."

"Thank you," Bonnie whispered, feeling hope since the first time she had woken up a monster.

 **:::**

Niklaus Mikaelson lifted his glass of bourbon in salute to Stefan Salvatore as the vampire sat down across from him. He smiled in amusement as Stefan glared at him. Things were going even better than he had expected them to go.

He had wanted to get the witch out of his way. He had wanted to watch her suffer. He had mourned her wasted potential. But she had become in just a few hours, his greatest accomplishment.

She would still suffer and yet because of the bond that would grow between them she would not harm him or act against him. He would not have to mourn her loss of potential because he now had the opportunity to recreate her. Now that she was both witch and vampire he would no longer have to worry about the mortality of the witch in his arsenal. And because of her existence he now knew that he was not a monster but a miracle. The key to combining the existing supernatural species. The greatest supernatural entity to ever exist.

"How's your neck?" Klaus asked, as Stefan poured himself a drink.

Stefan ignored the question. "Is Rebekah back with Bonnie yet?" he asked. When Klaus shook his head he took a sip from his own glass. "Do you really think Bonnie is just going to roll over and not fight this?"

"She'll try," Klaus laughed, "But it won't matter in the end. I never intended for this to happen but now that it has I couldn't be more pleased." He would use the bond to his advantage in every way imaginable and he would enjoy every moment of it. **"** She is my progeny. Blood of my blood. I am her maker. Her originator. Her _ruler_. She is of my creation and so she will _never_ escape me."

Stefan responded but Klaus didn't hear him as he suddenly felt Bonnie's presence. She was close. She had not even made it inside of his haunt yet but he could sense her just as easily as if she were already standing next to him. Her emotions were in turmoil and they bombarded him the closer that she came to him.

He set down his glass and stood. Listened to her footsteps as she walked through the house and came closer to the room that he was in. He had been calling to her on and off for some time. Almost the moment he had felt the stirrings of the bond and realized that it was there. She had managed to resist him for a while but he knew that she would come to him now. She would turn herself over to him and he would not let her escape him again.

"Get out," he said, to Stefan, without looking at him. His eyes were on the door to the room. He was waiting for his witch to walk through it.

Stefan stood and left the room and Bonnie entered a moment later. She was much more put together than when she had left but she still looked angry and apprehensive as she closed the door behind her. "Klaus," she nodded, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, hands playing with hem of the white dress that she was wearing.

She was trying to ignore the pull she felt toward him he knew. However, he was of no such mind to allow her to do so. "Come here," he said. Her hands clenched into fists but still she walked forward. She stopped in front of him, though not close enough for his liking. "Closer."

Bonnie looked him in the eyes, her own gaze hard. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I can," he beckoned her with his index finger, "Now come closer." She moved closer to him and stopped just as she was about to bump into him.

Bonnie cringed as he leaned down and inhaled her sweet flowery scent. "I'll do what you want," Bonnie said, "As much as the thought of hurting you pleased me before I can't fight you physically now because this thing….whatever it is making me feel the opposite. But if you try to hurt me or anyone I care about I will run."

The bond didn't allow him to hurt her either, though her friends were not off limits. Still seeing her in physical or emotional distress would bring him a certain degree of discomfort. But he could handle that. And he wouldn't tell her that. Instead he reached out and brushed her hair over her shoulder and leaned down so that he could speak into her ear. "The painful part is over now," he whispered, "You're mine and I'm going to take such good care of you."


	2. Two

**Title:** Sire

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Rebekah/Marcel, Stefan/Rebekah (minor), Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Kol/Davina, Elijah/Celeste, Finn/Lucy, etc.

 **Summary:** "She is my progeny. Blood of my blood. I am her maker. Her originator. Her ruler. She is of my creation and so she will never escape me." Niklaus Mikaelson sees Bonnie Bennett as the threat that she is and decides to eliminate her before she can interfere further with his plans by turning her into a vampire. However, in the after effects of the transformation not only does Bonnie become something unexpected by a connection forms between maker and progeny that neither of them are prepared for. Post 2x22

 **Warnings:** Violence, Character Death, Sexual Content, Dub-con, Minor OCC-ness, etc.

 **Two**

" _Every act of creation is first of all an act of destruction."_

 _Pablo Picasso_

 _ **New Orleans, Louisiana**_

Bonnie Bennett opened her eyes to find that the night before hadn't been a dream. Klaus was sitting at her bedside and she could tell that he had been watching her sleep for some time. She sat up in bed quickly drawing her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

It was odd, how intensely that she could feel him. She was hyperaware of him. "Good morning, love," he said, "How did you sleep?"

He seemed genuinely concerned and Bonnie was put off by it and pleased by at the same time. "I need to call my aunt," Bonnie frowned, ignoring the question, "Make sure she knows I'm alright. I left her a message last night but I know that she's going to worry."

"Bernadette is just fine," Klaus said examining Bonnie, searching for signs of any problems with her transition, "I had breakfast with her this morning. We talked about the new exhibit at the New Orleans Museum of Art. We're planning a trip to see it next week."

"What?" Bonnie asked, her anger immediately rising. She could already tell that she was going to have more trouble handling her emotions. Everything she had ever felt seemed to be greater in magnitude. The only thing that had not grown was her hatred of him because there seemed to be something that was preventing it from doing so.

"She and I have become rather good friends over the last few days. She thinks that you and I are an item, finds me to be very charming. How do you think I got into your house last night? You must have realized that I would need an invitation?" He watched as Bonnie's eyes changed from green to amber and he was prepared for her when she charged at him.

He grabbed her around the waist and tackled her onto the bed. Pinning her arms over her head, he climbed on top of her to keep her from struggling.

"I swear if you touch her I'll kill you myself," even as she said the words she felt pain in the pit of her stomach. _You cannot harm your creator_ , a voice inside of her head said, _you are of him, his blood is your blood._ Bonnie growled as she renewed her efforts to get away from him.

"Be still," Klaus hissed. She froze almost immediately as his own eyes yellowed. "No one is going to hurt your kin, now hush," he told her, "It's your own fault that I was able to even target her. You should think twice about keeping your little family in the dark about the supernatural. You are in a city with one of the largest supernatural populations in all the states. This is the last place where such secrets need to be kept."

Bonnie had only been half listening. Her newly enhanced senses were working in overdrive to memorize everything about him. Every hair. Every freckle. The timbre of his voice. His scent, a mixture of blood, bourbon, and patchouli. Memorizing things about him that she would now associate with other things. Things that would bring him to mind even when she didn't want to think about him. _Know him_ , the voice echoed, _you are his extension_. "Get off of me," Bonnie said aloud, her eyes narrowing.

"Say please," Klaus smirked. He could see her jaw tick. He wanted to tame her. To destroy her and build her up into what he saw fit. But at the same time something in him valued what she was already, more so than before. It was irksome. He was honing into the details that made her up the same way he had been doing in the days he had been following her but something was different. Something was off.

Growing annoyed Bonnie concentrated on building her power instead. It was odd, but she felt as if she had more access to it than she had before. There had always been something restricting her. Holding her back. The spirits. The weakness of her own body. Her lack of knowledge. The nose bleeds. But in that moment she felt as if she had however much power she wanted at her disposal.

She focused her power on him and watched, half of her in glee and half of her in pain as he shot across the room and hit the opposite wall. He slid down on the ground and held his head. "Please," Bonnie said sweetly as she got out of bed.

To her surprise as Klaus stood, he looked not angry, but almost proud. He clapped his hands in mock applause. "Bravo," he said, "You're more powerful than I thought that you would be in this state. I'm pleased. But you need to learn some control or else it will only take you so far."

Something in her felt satisfaction in the fact that she had pleased him and that was her undoing. "I can't do this," she murmured, more to herself than him. She looked toward the window, saw the sun shining in through the curtains and thought that it could possibly be her escape.

She sped toward the window and threw the curtains open, expecting her skin to blister and burn. Instead nothing happened. She glared at the sky as she fell to her knees.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Hybrids don't need day walking rings so if you want to kill yourself you are going to have to try harder," he told her, "Especially considering the fact that I plan on doing everything I can to keep you alive and well." He walked up behind her, and reached over her to close the curtains once more. "If you're done being dramatic I've kidnapped some vampires for you to eat for breakfast."

"I don't need you or your vampires," Bonnie frowned, standing, "Marcel said that he would get me blood. He's probably farming his men for me as we speak."

Klaus glared at her as a voice in the back of his mind reared its ugly head. _He is a threat_ , it whispered, _remind her who she belongs to._ Ignoring the voice Klaus turned away from her. "You should be careful associating with him," he said.

"He couldn't be any worse than you," Bonnie shot back.

"Perhaps not," Klaus glanced back at her over his shoulder, "But remember he was once under my wing. I am a part of what made him what he was the same as I am responsible for who you are now. And what I can create I can destroy."

"You wouldn't hurt me," Bonnie said, her voice more sure than she actually felt, "You wanted me dead before but now you just want to take advantage of my power. Even if you turn another witch it wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't be able to do a tenth of what I could do and there is no guarantee that she would be sired to you either."

Klaus was surprised by how well she had read the situation. He had underestimated her again it seemed. Still, even if he would not harm her, that did not mean Marcel was safe. They were old friends and the vampire was once loyal to him. But his mind had already labeled him a threat and if he had to choose between Bonnie and Marcel the choice was clear even with the history involved. "You are right," he nodded, "I would never harm _you_."

Bonnie stiffened as Klaus kissed her cheek and walked away. She did not miss the double meaning of his words.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

Damon Salvatore was not above drinking during the wee hours of the morning. The bottle of Jim Beam in his hand was already half empty. He sat on the roof of the boarding house, staring out at the sky, taking swigs out of the bottle every so often.

The source of his anxiety was the same as it had been all summer. A combination of his brother being missing, and the girl that he loved being in love with his brother. As he took another swig out of the bottle a few drops spilled on his long sleeved t-shirt. Frowning, he threw the bottle off the roof and watched as it hit the ground and shattered.

He frowned as he watched a familiar car pull up in front of the house. Sighing, he walked over the edge of the roof and jumped off. Landing on his feet in front of the car in question, he watched as Elena Gilbert turned off the vehicle and climbed out of the driver's side.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be dropping by for a visit?" Damon asked.

Elena blinked at him as she shut the door behind her. "I got your message about Stefan and I came right over," she said, by way of explanation.

He was hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with that particular development until later in the day. He had left the message in the middle of the night on purpose, thinking that she wouldn't check her messages until, well after she woke up in the morning. He should have known better. She had been constantly checking her phone on the off chance that Stefan would call all summer.

"You said that you found a lead on where he is," Elena said, regaining his attention.

Nodding, Damon sighed. "He was spotted mixing it up with some vampires in New Orleans," he said.

Elena frowned, as she thought for a moment. When it finally came to her, why the city seemed to stick out in her mind, she smiled. "That's great," Elena said, "Bonnie is there. We could have her look into the lead and if she finds something then we could go and check it out."

Damon was surprised that she didn't just want to head down and scope out the situation herself, like she had been doing in regards to the other leads. "If we do find something we have to be careful," he said, "New Orleans is a hotbed for supernatural activity. Who knows what we could be walking into?"

Elena shrugged. "It's for Stefan," she said, "So I can handle it." Damon fought the urge to roll his eyes. Elena pulled out her cell phone and attempted to call Bonnie. She hadn't really spoken to the witch all summer, but Stefan was involved and so Damon wasn't surprised by her sudden eagerness to get ahold of her friend.

Elena frowned as the phone rang and rang without answer. As she disconnected the line she looked at Damon in confusion. "That's weird," she said, "Bonnie usually answers when I call."

"There's only an hours' time difference," Damon shrugged, "She's probably still asleep." He watched as Elena's face fell and he knew before the words left his mouth that he was about to do something that he would likely regret. "How about you and me just hit the road? We can look witchy up when we get there and then we can all hunt down my wayward little brother together?"

Elena nodded, a smile stretching across her lips once more. "Alright," she said, "I just have to go home, grab a few things and talk to Jeremy."

Damon watched as she got into her car and drove away. Shaking his head, he went inside the house in search of more alcohol. As much as he wanted Stefan home, he had a bad feeling about all of this.

 **:::**

 _ **New Orleans, Louisiana**_

There were much better things that Stefan Salvatore could be doing this early in the morning. He could think of about twenty things without trying, and about one hundred and fifteen if he were really concentrating.

He watched as Klaus circled Bonnie in the center of the room. The room in the ancient house had once been a ball room, Stefan suspected. However, it had been flipped into something else entirely. It had been turned into a training room of sorts. Stakes, guns, crossbows, and other weapons lined the walls. Mats covered the hardwood floor and there were weights and other exercising equipment off to one side.

Klaus was dressed more casually than Stefan had ever seen him. Wearing a black wife beater and a pair of athletic pants, his feet bare. Stefan was similarly attired, his own wife beater white paired with a pair of grey sweatpants. Bonnie's hair was pulled up and she was wearing a tank top that read, "Wake up. Kick ass. Repeat," in black letters and a pair of yoga pants.

Klaus had gotten it into his head that Bonnie needed to learn how to protect herself in ways that did not limit her to using her powers. Bonnie had only agreed because Klaus had told her if she acquiesced to him in this that she would be allowed to leave the house with Rebekah for a few hours to go and visit her aunt.

"Your powers are important of course," Klaus said as he stopped just behind Bonnie, "And we will work on you mastering them and honing them. But magic is something that you are used to something that comes easily to you. Now however, you have new strengths and new abilities. You will have to get used to them. Learn to control them. Learn to use all of your senses. Learn how to manipulate your new found strength in hand to hand combat. Learn how to use your small stature to your advantage. You look weak and so you could easily catch someone who is a threat to you off guard with all the power that you possess."

Stefan watched and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I still don't think that all of this is necessary," Bonnie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I told you, love," Klaus explained, "As much as I wanted you dead before I want you alive now even more." Klaus inhaled her scent, momentarily distracted from his point. _Show her your power_ , his mind supplied, _display_. The next moment he found himself grabbing Bonnie from behind. He locked one arm around her waist and the other around her throat. She struggled against him and he relished the feel of her squirming against him before remembering himself. "You're thinking like a human," he hissed into ear, "You have the power to get out of this. _Use it_."

Bonnie was frustrated and angry but still she wanted to prove herself to him. She had to prove herself to him. She hated the thought as it entered her head but she went with it all the same.

Stefan watched in shock as Bonnie broke away from Klaus' hold and flipped the hybrid over her head. Klaus hit the mat beneath them with a thud and Bonnie pounced, climbing on top of him and grabbing his wrists. She pinned his arms over his head and held him down when he moved to get up.

Bonnie grinned smugly as realized that she had managed to overpower him. Her gratification was momentary as he used her inattention to catch her off guard. He had her pinned to the mat in one swift motion. Bonnie glared up at him, her breathing hard. "You're learning," he said.

Twisting out of his hold, Bonnie lifted her leg kicking Klaus hard enough to send him flying across the room. She lied there on the ground as Klaus laughed, picking himself up. He walked back over to her and Bonnie, even as she laid still, mentally prepared herself for another attack. Instead, Klaus reached out a hand and helped Bonnie to her feet.

As Bonnie stood Klaus pulled her into him and placed a kiss on her forehead, noting that she hadn't even broken a sweat. "Good girl," he whispered and Bonnie smiled at his approval in spite of herself.

The tension between them was so palpable that Stefan felt uncomfortable and cleared his throat. "If you two are just going to play with each other I really don't see why I'm here," he sighed.

After she had attacked him, Stefan felt less inclined to help her than before. But she had fed and that seemed to be able to satisfy her at the moment.

Klaus turned to him, the expression on his face making Stefan think that the hybrid had forgotten that he was even in the room. Klaus took a step away from Bonnie and turned away from the witch completely as he eyed Stefan. "She needs to practice with someone other than me," he said, "Because of the bond she can sense me rather easily. She needs a different target. Another focal point. It's the only way that she'll truly learn to make use of her new gifts."

"I wouldn't call them gifts," Bonnie muttered.

It didn't matter to Klaus what she called them. Like he had suspected, she was the perfect marriage of two distinct species that were never meant to coexist in one form. She was perfection, a progeny of his blood line and her blood line. He could never replicate her no matter how many witches he turned and so he would not try. He would see if he could combine the witch and werewolf bloodlines out of curiosity and to test his own abilities but there would never be another vampire and witch hybrid. She would be his only. His masterpiece.

He was an artists after all. Even outside of what his blood could create. And so he knew that when a work of art hit a canvas and was without blemish or flaw it could never be redone. There was no blood line as powerful as the Bennett line. And even if he found another Bennett witch, they would never be her, could never be her, and they would likely not even be close to her in strength or power.

Not liking the track his thoughts were taking, Klaus refocused his attention on Stefan. "Be careful with her," he said, "But don't hold yourself back." At Stefan's nod Klaus turned back to Bonnie. "Close your eyes," he instructed.

Bonnie wanted to chance disobeying him but decided to go along with him in this at least. As much as she hated to admit it she knew that Klaus was right about her needing to learn to use her abilities.

Bonnie closed her eyes and Klaus instructed Stefan to move to another end of the room with his head. "Now," Klaus said, turning back to Bonnie, "Without looking, see if you can sense where Stefan is."

Stefan's movements were trained and silent and Bonnie frowned as she tried and failed to find him. "I don't know," she said.

"I know it's hard but don't focus on me," Klaus said.

"It isn't hard," Bonnie said, crossing her arms over her chest. It was. Everything in her wanted to pay attention to Klaus when they were not just in the same room, but anywhere within the same vicinity.

"Stop arguing with me and listen," Klaus frowned, "Use your senses."  
Taking a deep breath Bonnie reminded herself that she was no longer human but vampire. She listened and suddenly picked up the sound Stefan's heartbeat, his breathing. She picked up his scent, cloves, mint, and the sweet copper smell of blood that called out to her. "I've got him," she said keeping her eyes closed.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked, watching her closely. She gave a stiff nod and he signaled for Stefan to come after her.

Stefan shot after, at full speed. Bonnie side stepped him at the last minute and he stopped just short of running into a nearby wall. Klaus motioned with his head and Stefan came at her again, from the front this time.

Bonnie dodged him again, but this time, she grabbed him by his shirt and flung him across the room into the wall of stakes, causing them to fall onto Stefan as he hit the ground. Stefan's eyes narrowed. He was impressed. Still, he wondered if she would be able to respond as quickly if he had a weapon.

Picking up one of the stakes, Stefan moved to go after Bonnie a third time but was surprised when Klaus accosted him midstride and slammed him into the same wall he had just hit. He groaned in pain as the stake was ripped from his hand and shoved into his stomach.

"You are supposed to be training her not trying to kill her," Klaus spat as he stepped away from Stefan.

Bonnie's eyes snapped open and her eyes widened as she looked upon the scene. She took a step away as she caught sight of Stefan's blood and was forced to control herself. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it Klaus," she muttered.

"He came at you with a stake," Klaus growled, shoving the stake deeper into Stefan's stomach. They're former friendship notwithstanding he was ready to kill the vampire slowly and painfully.

Bonnie held her breath as she felt her fangs descend. "Klaus, please," she begged, "The blood. I can't…"

Klaus's head snapped around so fast that Stefan heard the crack of his neck. Frowning at Bonnie's loss of control, Klaus let Stefan go. "If you come that close to harming her again I promise you that I will rip your heart out where you stand," Klaus said, a part of him thinking he was overreacting and a part of him thinking that he had not gotten angry enough.

The part that was concerned about Bonnie, though concern was not what he would have called it, won out as he walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and guiding her out of the room.

Stefan pulled the stake from his stomach as he watched them walk out of the room. While neither Klaus nor Bonnie seemed too willing to acknowledge the oddness of their behavior Stefan was and did. It had only been a day and already they were showing signs of attachment and protectiveness. He wondered how bad it would be once more time passed. He had a feeling that his best bet was to figure out a way to get out from beneath Klaus's thumb before he was forced to find out.

 **:::**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

In truth Jeremy Gilbert had been avoiding speaking to Bonnie Bennett all summer. He didn't exactly know how to address the subject of him seeing the ghosts of his ex-girlfriends. That one in particular, he was certain that he still had feelings for. However, he knew that he would have to tell someone eventually, especially given the fact that Annabelle Johnson was popping up more and more and he was unsure of either her or Vicki Donovan's intentions.

When Elena approached him with the news that she had possibly found Stefan and that he had been spotted in New Orleans he saw it as his opportunity. Bonnie was in New Orleans with her family and so Jeremy thought that it would be best if he went with her and told Bonnie about the ghost development in person. He owed her at least that much.

However, he hadn't been aware that Damon Salvatore would be joining them on the trip. Though, in retrospect he should have known better since Damon's brother was involved. Still he was less than happy to be sitting in the back seat and listening to Elena and Damon bicker back in forth while attempting to dance around the issue of them being attracted to one another.

The thirteen hour drive would likely be the longest of his life. He half listened as they continued their banter, but then something Damon said got his attention. "I don't see how witchy could refer to a city like New Orleans as boring unless she hadn't left the house yet," he said, "I mean the witch population is heavy so it's right up her alley. If she ran into the right person she might be able to actually learn a few things. They are heavy into different kinds of magic. Magic she's probably never even heard of."

Jeremy's eyes narrowed as a thought came him. There was a possibility that he could find a witch that could take care of his ghost problem before he encountered Bonnie and then she would never have to know. But was that what he really wanted?'

"Then again," Damon continued, when neither Jeremy nor Elena responded, "There's a huge vampire population as well so maybe she wouldn't find the city as endearing as I do. Speaking of which you two are going to have to be careful. Stay with me at all times. If you walk down the wrong dark alley or into the wrong bar you could become someone's next meal."

Elena rolled her eyes at the same time Jeremy sighed. His plan to sneak away in search of a witch seemingly unfeasible all of a sudden. "Is it really that serious?" Elena asked, turning toward Damon.

"You could chance it if you want," Damon shrugged," But then you run the risk of being dead before you can find my little brother and pour your heart out to him again. That is if he doesn't try to off you himself."

"Stefan would never hurt me," Elena said, shaking her head.

"If he's back on human blood," Damon sighed, "Back to ripping. Then you don't know what he would do. If you don't believe me then read his journal like I said."

As the two began to argue once more, Jeremy tuned them out completely. His mind wandered and he began to think about how he would be able to sneak away and how he could find a witch. He couldn't very well ask Anna or Vicki, unless he could manage to keep them from knowing that he would need a witch to get rid of their presence. He would have to get rid of their presence. Now that Bonnie was reentering the picture, he wouldn't have a choice.

 **:::**

 _ **New Orleans, Louisiana**_

Marcel Gerard sat down behind his desk and studied Bonnie as she sat down on the other side of it. The witch touched her newly shorn hair, the soft waves now just barely reaching her shoulders. "Nice haircut," he commented.

"I went to go see my aunt this morning," Bonnie explained, her fingers playing with the hem of the navy blue sundress that she was wearing, "Klaus tricked her into thinking he was my boyfriend. She's too trusting. All your men had to do last night was mention my name and she invited them in. I think I have to tell her the truth before she invites in the wrong person. My dad won't like it but it will keep her safe." Bonnie wasn't ready to tell her aunt what she was, or her father that she had been turned, but she knew at the very least, her aunt had the right to know she lived in a city full of supernatural creatures. Even if Bonnie knew that she was partially to blame for her aunt so easily falling for Klaus's lies. If she had told her aunt who her actual boyfriend was, though really she could barely remember that last time that she and Jeremy actually spoke, then the woman wouldn't have fallen for it and Bonnie would still be just a witch and not a vampire who was sired to Klaus as well.

Marcel nodded. "I agree with that."

"Anyway," Bonnie went on, with a roll of her eyes, "She mentioned something about Klaus saying I was beautiful." She crossed her arms and looked away from Marcel as he gave her an assessing look. "That he liked my hair, and so I had it cut. It's one of the few things I still have control over and so I figured why not."

"How childish and passive aggressive of you," Marcel laughed, "That's exactly how Klaus operates so I'm sure he'll approve." Bonnie crossed her legs and glared at him, and he grinned. "At least you look good," he said, "Not that you didn't before. But the cut suits you. Klaus was right even if he was phoning it in for your aunt. You are beautiful."

Bonnie tried to hold onto the mask of agitation she had been wearing up until his last words but found herself biting back a grin just the same. "You said you have something to tell me," she sighed, changing the subject, "I doubt you called me all the way here just to complement me on my hair cut."

She only had a couple of hours before she had to go back and check in with Klaus. He would come after her if she wasn't back when she was expected to be and though she didn't want to care about being on the opposite end of his anger she did. Even if he hadn't given her a time limit, Bonnie wouldn't have been able to stay away long, however. The distance from him was beginning to disturb her already and it had barely been an hour and a half.

"I've been doing some research," Marcel told her, "I've come up with a list of things that you might encounter with the bond. I took into consideration Klaus's duel bloodlines. The vampire, the witch, and the wolf."

Bonnie scooted her chair closer the desk and leaned forward with interest. She watched as Marcel pulled a legal pad from the desk drawer and sat it on the desk top in front of her.

"There are some things that customarily come with the sire bond," Marcel said, pointing to each item on the page as he listed them, "Loyalty, both ways, but more so from your side. Protectiveness, particularly since in your case you are Klaus's first hybrid. An eagerness and wish to please. Both maker and progeny can usually sense when the other is in pain or in danger. Depending on how strong the bond is, sometimes certain attributes appear over time such as an empathic connection allowing them to share emotions. Then there are other things that can pop up if the sire takes on the progeny as mate, like mental telepathy, and a heightening of any emotional bond or sexual attraction-"

"I'm not going to have to worry about that," Bonnie cut in. Even if she did find something odd in the way that Klaus looked at her sometimes and was disturbed by the fact that Klaus had been watching her and infiltrating her life all summer prior to changing her, Bonnie was sure that his attraction to her was limited to her powers. And even if it wasn't, she would never let things escalate to that point.

"Maybe not," Marcel shrugged, "But you need to go into this with your eyes open." At her nod he pressed the issue. "Is any of this sounding familiar to you at all? I know it's only been a day but have you noticed anything."

Groaning Bonnie nodded again. "Somewhat of an eagerness to please," she muttered, "It's not like I'm following him around and catering to his needs or anything I just…it feels nice when he's proud of me." She cleared her throat and squirmed in her seat. "I can sometimes feel his emotions. And the mental telepathy, to an extent at least. Like I said before, I could hear his voice calling me in my head. Almost like an echo." Bonnie thought about the way that Klaus had attacked Stefan during her training. "The protectiveness as well," she added, "Him of me. To the point of violence."

She was talking as if she were talking about someone else. Her tone making it clear that she was trying to detach herself from the situation. "Things are escalating faster than I thought that they would," Marcel said, "Which means that his other bloodlines are coming into play."

Bonnie frowned as she sat back against her chair. "In what way exactly?" she asked.

"We're working with new territory because Klaus is the first hybrid," he said, "Besides I'm not an expert. I am not sure exactly. However, while witches and wolves don't have sire bonds there are bonds that occur for them that are significant as well and share some of the same characteristics." He flipped another page on the legal pad. "Before Klaus was a vampire he was a wolf. The wolf and witch lines are his primary lines, so if their interacting with the sire bond it's possible they could interfere with how it works."

Bonnie's eyes scanned the writing on the page, the heightening of her senses allowing her to process them even as Marcel continued to speak. Her mind worked faster than his words came.

"There are two bonds that are important werewolves," Marcel explained, "The bond between the wolf and his mate and the bond between the alpha and his pack. You haven't gotten into mate territory. But if he shows signs of possessiveness and sexual desire then it's possible."

"I told you," Bonnie glared, "That isn't going to happen."

"Like I said," Marcel frowned, "You need to be informed. Now…while you aren't mated to him you are pack. His only creation and therefore at the moment his only pack member. The first. This is important. This is where some of your power over him and even some of the other hybrids he creates could possibly come in." He could see that she once again was giving him her full attention. "The first pack member is normally the most trusted, the confidant. Unless someone stronger comes along they usually act as the alpha's second, his beta. Outside of him, you will the most important, the most respected, and the most trusted no matter what else he creates."

"What makes you so sure?" Bonnie asked. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Being his second made her gratified even if she hated the fact but at the same time she knew it would mean protecting him, which meant going against the people that wanted him dead. Which meant going against witches. Which in a way, even meant going against herself.

"Even if he turns other witches they won't be as great as you," Marcel said, "Your bloodline is that strong and that pure. There is a reason people know the name Bennett. He hit the jackpot with you and even if this wolf stuff doesn't come into play he knows it."

"How would I know if the wolf stuff came into play?"

"As your alpha there would be times you would act submissive to him and he would be compelled to almost constantly display his power and strength for you in order to prove that he can indeed act as your protector," he scratched the back of his neck and sighed, "I have the wolves here pretty much tamed but their inner hierarchy has always remained intact. From my experience alphas have an extremely possessive nature and are threatened by any bonds or friendships formed outside of the pack, particularly with other males."

Bonnie thought of Klaus's veiled threat against Marcel. She knew that she was going to have to be careful if she were to continue to take advantage of Marcel's help. "What about the witch factor?"

"The only bond I could find that would apply was the bond the witch has with his or her familiar," Marcel said, flipping another page on the legal pad, "It's usually between witches an animals but it can sometimes occur with vampires. Being a hybrid, Klaus is both. In Vodoun the familiar is referred to as 'Ti Bon Ang' or 'little good angel', and mostly resides in spirit vessels. But in most cases they're corporeal and they help the witch hone her craft, assists her with her magic. The bond forged is usually one of mutual respect, trust, and love." Bonnie tilted her head to the side and looked skeptical. "I know it sounds off considering there's no love lost between you and Klaus," Marcel stated, "But there's a reason I included it. These bonds are usually formed by the way of blood exchange."

Bonnie's mind flashed to Klaus drinking her blood as he turned her. "Shit," she grumbled sitting back in her seat.

"This isn't a bad thing Bonbon," he claimed, "I mean the duel bloodlines are working in your favor more than you obviously realize. You are more than just an asset to him. I know you would rather not be connected to him at all. I get that. But that isn't an option so let's go with what we know right now. We know you're bonded to him. But we also know that that bond means you will affect him almost as much as he will you. You can be used against him like I said before, which means you have power over him and you don't have to let him take advantage of you."

"Let's say you might be right," Bonnie breathed, "Shouldn't we test some of this stuff out before we count it as factors. We could be reading too much into this whole bloodline interaction thing."

Marcel grinned in a way that brought Klaus to mind and Bonnie remembered that he had once been under the hybrid's wing. "I'm having a party tonight," he told her, "Rebekah is going to convince Klaus to let you come but we all know he won't let you come alone."

"So we get him to the party and then what?" Bonnie blinked, unimpressed with the plan so far.

Marcel lifted the legal pad and waved it in the air. "We provoke the hell out of him and see how many things we can cross off of this list." Once they knew what they could cross off, they would know what they could use to manipulate him in the future.

The answer made Bonnie smile. "Oh," she grinned, "This is going to be fun." She took the legal pad from his hands and picking up a pen she began to cross off some of the things she had already noticed even as her mind worked to figure out ways to provoke the other traits into surfacing.

 **:::**

Rebekah Mikaelson watched as her brother poured over a map of the city. He was marking the districts where the werewolf packs that he was planning on targeting were settled. She sat on the edge of Klaus's desk, her legs dangling over the side.

Even though he was attempting to appear focused on his task, she knew her brother well enough to know that he was distracted. Thinking about the vamp-witch he had sired no doubt. "Wouldn't it be easier to target the witches and turn them first?" Rebekah asked, "I mean I know Marcel has them on a no magic restriction but they're not as deep underground as the wolves so you would sooner be able to get to them."

"In case you have forgotten dear sister," Klaus said, without looking up, "I already have a witch. I powerful one. It would be different if I hadn't turned Bonnie first. What do I need with the Statue of David once I've painted the Sistine Chapel? Besides the witches in the Quarter want me dead and there are plenty of witches on the other side willing to give them their freedom from Marcel to have them accomplish such a feat. All I need is one witch. One loyal witch who has a better mortality rate than the ones I've had before and I have one."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at his soliloquy. "I can't believe you just compared a novice witch to the Sistine Chapel," she muttered.

Klaus did look up at her then, the pen in his hand stilling. "No one will ever be able to create anything more perfect than her," he stated, "A Bennett turned vampire by Original hybrid blood. There will never be more beautiful an abomination than that. Never a more flawless paradox. Working with the wolves is different, I no longer have anything else to prove."

Rebekah wondered if he knew how he sounded. He was attributing virtue upon virtue on the witch and if he wasn't tying it all back to the fact that he had created Bonnie, one might have thought that he was the one sired to her. Giving Bonnie some control over the situation would be easier that she initially thought.

"While I am having such a wonderful time discussing your obsession with the witch and your ever present narcissism," Rebekah sighed, "I have to say that I could likely find more stimulating conversation elsewhere. Marcel is having a party tonight. He invited us. I think I'll go." She waited for some kind of reaction, for him to insist on going with her or that she not go at all. For some of his not so old controlling instincts to surface.

"Do as you wish," Klaus said, looking back down at the map and marking off another territory.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at him. "Perhaps I'll invite Stefan along as well." Nothing. "Since you're busy and Bonnie has volunteered to teach me about this era maybe I should invite her as well. She has grown very fond of Marcel in such a short time. I am sure that she would love to be there."

Klaus stiffened and the pen dropped from his hand. He knew that if he forbid Bonnie to go then she would likely go simply to spite him. He didn't like the idea of her cozying up to anyone, least of all someone who was a potential threat to him. He hated her but he needed her loyalty. He needed her power. He needed her. "I had better go as well then," he said, aloud.

"Why?" Rebekah said, watching him carefully, "I mean with Marcel and his men busy drinking, partying and bleeding all the unsuspecting tourists dry, it would be the perfect distraction for you. You could approach the wolves without fear of disruption."

She was right and Klaus knew that he would have to think of something in order for his presence at the party not to be questioned. Rebekah could always tell when he was lying. "Bonnie is still battling control over her blood lust," he said, "She will be in a room full of vampires. Even if she won't kill them by feeding from them she needs to learn control. Besides, Marcel might be amiable toward her now, but I doubt he will remain so if Bonnie goes around attacking his men."

 **:::**

It was after eleven when they finally reached the city and Elena was tired. After they had found a hotel, Jeremy had asked for a separate room and Elena had suspected that he had gone to explore the city on his own once he had gotten settled.

Elena's first thought had been of sleep but Damon have claimed that she had gotten enough sleep in the car. He had left to go find out Stefan's whereabouts and so it was Elena's job to get ahold of Bonnie.

She had been trying to contact the witch all day and had yet to receive an answer to any of her calls. As it was unlike Bonnie, Elena was beginning to worry. However, she didn't know Bonnie's aunt's address and she really wasn't sure where she should start in terms of looking. The only thing she could do was keep calling and hope that Bonnie would eventually answer.

She looked up as she heard a knock on the room that she had to herself. She knew that it was either Damon or Jeremy. Walking over to the door, she opened it and allowed Damon inside.

"Where's baby Gilbert?" Damon asked.

Elena sighed. "He wanted to go explore," Elena said, "I would have stopped him but you know how he is. He has his ring and he has his phone. If he doesn't check in in an hour I'll call him."

"I wasn't worried," Damon shrugged, "I was just hoping that we wouldn't have to figure out a way to get rid of him. I found out where Stefan is and he would only get in the way."

Elena's brows furrowed in confusion as she stared at him. "Where is Stefan that Jeremy can't go?"

"Ideally I wouldn't want you to go either but I know how you are," he said, "Besides, I don't plan on leaving your side."

"Just tell me where he is Damon," Elena sighed.

"He's at a party," Damon said. Elena looked at him dumbfounded and he was sure that she was about to ask him what was so scary about a party. "Trust me, Elena, you've never been to a party like this."

 **:::**

Bonnie felt free as she danced to the pulsing sound of the music. The house was a mass of bodies and sound and scents and for once Bonnie didn't have to think. While her senses reminded her what she was, she was glad for them. Glad that she could lose herself amidst the tourists and Marcel's men and not think about the fact that she was undead. That the life that she had known was lost to her. That while she still had her powers, she was no longer just a witch. That she was irrevocably tied to the person that she hated most in the world.

Still she knew that soon she would have to start provoking Klaus. With that in mind she started dancing with the nearest male vampire to her. She made sure to dance closer than necessary and let her hands wander just so.

Klaus was across the room, chatting with Stefan and looking as if he wanted to be anywhere else. She knew however, that she would soon draw his attention. When his eyes had left her throughout the night, it was only ever for a few seconds at a time.

Bonnie looked around her as the vampires began to feed off the tourists that had been lured out with the promise of music, mischief, and alcohol. Her stomach turned in disgust at the sight, but the blood did not appeal to her. Her own interest was drawn toward the vampire that was eagerly wrapping himself around her. She was sure that most of Marcel's men knew who and what she was. What her diet consisted of. But not only were they willing to keep her existence a secret from the other creatures of the Quarter but they were also willing donors, be it farmed blood or fresh.

Bonnie ran her nose along the vampire's pulse point and she felt the familiar hunger take hold. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. The feeding. She didn't think that she would be as amiable to it were she forced to feed on humans.

She could feel as her face distorted and her fangs descended. But before she could bite into the vampire's neck, she found herself being snatched away from him. She wasn't at all surprised as she was pulled into Klaus's body. "You need to learn control," Klaus hissed into her ear, "You should have fed before you came."

Bonnie twisted herself out of his hold and began to walk away from him. "Everyone else is feeding so why can't I," she said, knowing without looking that he would follow her.

"That's what you have blood bags for," He snapped, as he grabbed her arm and forced her to turn and face him.

Bonnie didn't see the issue. He and Stefan fed from humans all the time. "I like it better fresh," she said. She tried to loosen her hand from his grip but he held fast.

"If you want fresh blood, love, then you needn't feed from the weak and unworthy. I will be happy to oblige you." He reached out and touched her hair and Bonnie flinched away from him. "I like your hair by the way," he said, "It suits you."

"I was hoping that you wouldn't," Bonnie said, her tone bland, "Also, I don't want your blood. You promised to take care of me but obviously you can't." Bonnie watched as his eyes turned from blue to yellow, mentally crossing displaying of power off of the list.

"You don't seem to understand so I will clarify it for you, my dear," he whispered lowly, "You are mine and if you have the desire for fresh blood then I will be the one to sate you." Klaus wasn't sure what bothered him so much about her feeding from the vein. Perhaps it was the intimacy that came with feeding. It would be different if she was aiming to kill but she was not. Besides normally blood exchange between vampires held significance when death wasn't the aim.

Bonnie eyed him and sighed as possessiveness was the next to be crossed off of her mental list. "Nothing about you could ever satisfy me," Bonnie said, even as her brain chastised her for it, "Least of all your blood. I would rather be sired to any other vampire in this room."

Klaus's mind seemed to shut down. His thoughts zeroing in on her, on proving her wrong. _Show. Prove. Possess._ The mantra passed through his head again and again. He growled as he felt his fangs drop.

Bonnie took a step away from him, but he grabbed her by the waist and held her in place. She glanced around the room, her eyes searching for assistance and noted that not only Marcel and Rebekah, but Stefan as well, were heading toward them. But they would be too late. She had pushed Klaus too far and she was waiting to be attacked, to be forced into submission.

She was surprised when instead of biting her, Klaus bit into his own bottom lip until he drew blood. She was confused by his motivation until her eyes caught sight of the blood staining his lips and her mouth began to water. He was trying to provoke her into attacking him. Prove that she wanted his blood.

Bonnie went stiff as her hands clenched into fists. She would fight it. She had to. She couldn't let him win. She broke a moment later, however, when he bit down again and more blood spilled from the wound.

There was no hiding the smugness of his expression as Bonnie grabbed the sides of Klaus's face, drew him down to her, and sticking out her tongue, she licked the blood from his lip. He had planned to end things there. To laugh at her. To throw the incident in her face. However, instead he found himself biting the inside of his mouth until he drew blood and drawing her toward him until their lips met.

Bonnie resisted, her hands pushing at his chest until his tongue pushed into her mouth and warm blood flowed from Klaus's mouth into her own. Bonnie went from struggling to grasping fistfuls of Klaus's shirt in an effort to pull him closer. The taste of his blood was making her dizzy. He had been right. No one could sate her like her sire.

The thought brought Bonnie back to reality as Klaus wrapped his arms around her and her mind supplied to her that it was not just Klaus's blood in her mouth but his tongue. Shaking, Bonnie pulled back, panting heavily as she looked up at him. She, rather reluctantly crossed sexual attraction off of her mental list, only because the look he was giving her could not really be labeled as anything else.

"Bonnie?" A familiar voice said from behind her and Bonnie swallowed.

Taking a deep breath Bonnie wiped at her mouth with her hand. Turning slowly, she came face to face with Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. She frowned in confusion wondering why they were there and how much they had seen. However, as she felt Klaus wrap his arms possessively around her from behind she knew that her more than likely former friend and Elena's pet vampire were the least of her problems.


	3. Three

**Title:** Sire

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Rebekah/Marcel, Stefan/Rebekah (minor), Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Kol/Davina, Elijah/Celeste, Finn/Lucy, etc.

 **Summary:** "She is my progeny. Blood of my blood. I am her maker. Her originator. Her ruler. She is of my creation and so she will never escape me." Niklaus Mikaelson sees Bonnie Bennett as the threat that she is and decides to eliminate her before she can interfere further with his plans by turning her into a vampire. However, in the after effects of the transformation not only does Bonnie become something unexpected by a connection forms between maker and progeny that neither of them are prepared for. Post 2x22

 **Warnings:** Violence, Character Death, Sexual Content, Dub-con, Minor OCC-ness, etc.

 **Three**

" _One has to pay dearly for immortality; one has to die several times while one is still alive." ~Friedrich Nietzsche_

 _ **New Orleans, Louisiana**_

Bonnie Bennett knew that the best way to rectify the situation would be to explain it but there was a part of her that didn't care to explain. A part of her that didn't feel that she had to. It wasn't as if anyone had been keen to stay in contact with her all summer and it wasn't as if Klaus was just anyone to her, not anymore.

Even so Bonnie tugged at Klaus arms in an effort to loosen his grip on her. However, he was stiff and immobile. Bonnie sighed in annoyance as she watched as Elena and Damon stared at her expectantly.

She was saved a moment later as Stefan approached them, and though she knew she wasn't completely out of the line of scrutiny, she was glad that their attention was now divided. She was surprised however, when Stefan moved to stand behind her and Klaus and not next to Elena and his brother. Then again, she was sure that he was simply attempting to play his cards right, and not show his true loyalties to Klaus upfront, though given the way that Klaus had attacked him before, she doubted Klaus much cared anymore about where Stefan's loyalties lied as long as Bonnie didn't get harmed in the process.

"What are you two doing here?" Stefan asked, his eyes moving from Damon to Elena and lingering there. To his surprise, Klaus didn't even seem to be shocked at seeing the doppelganger or even inclined to remedy the fact that she was still alive.

"Well," Damon started, though his eyes were on Bonnie rather than his brother, "We came to find you Stefan. But obviously we didn't expect to find witchy here tongue deep in our friendly neighborhood hybrid. At least we know why she hasn't been answering her phone all day."

Bonnie felt Klaus's grip on her loosen then and there was no doubt in her mind that he was going to not just attack Damon but kill him and reluctantly she placed her hand over his hand. "Don't," she murmured, so softly she was sure that only the vampires in the room heard her. She glanced around to find that Marcel and his men were looking on the scene as well, all looking ready to attack Damon in her defense. Frowning, she shook her head. Without turning to face Klaus she reached back and up, touching the side of his face, running her fingers along his jawline in a gesture of reassurance. "I'm fine," she said, louder this time, making sure Marcel and his men heard her as well.

Damon frowned as he watched Klaus's eyes close at Bonnie's touch. He became even more disturbed when the hybrid turned his head and kissed the palm of Bonnie's hand. "What the hell is going on here?" He spat.

Klaus opened his mouth to answer but Stefan cut him off. "I'm surprised you were even calling her at all," Stefan said, more to bring the attention back to him than anything else, "I mean what did you want something from her?" He was trying to get Damon off of looking toward Bonnie and in turn save his brother's life, but the more that thought about it the more that truth of his words sunk in. "Let me guess," he continued, "You remembered after figuring out where I was that Bonnie was here too and you wanted to use her to find me?"

A look of guilt passed over Elena's face and Bonnie didn't even begin to doubt Stefan's words. While she was hurt, she was not surprised. She shook her head. This was what their relationship was now. What it had been for some time. And while she still would rather be home than in Klaus's clutches, she didn't feel the need to have to settle for what Elena had to offer her in terms of friendship anymore. Her emotions were too erratic now for that, she would likely end up killing her friend at the slightest provocation and she had spent too much time keeping Elena alive to want her dead now.

She hated Klaus. She didn't trust Rebekah. She and Stefan weren't on friendly terms. And with Marcel she knew that their alliance was tentatively heading towards friendship but she was still aware of the fact that he was capable of using her as much as Klaus was. But the thing was she found more comfort in those connections than she could feel as she looked at Elena. She knew where she stood with them. They were straightforward with her. They let it be known what their motivations were and her connection to them, particularly Klaus, was more mutual in nature than her friendship with Elena now was and that was sad considering just a few years ago she could say without out a doubt that she and Elena were sisters and would be able to grow old and die together.

But looking at their friendship from a different vantage point, without the blinding loyalty that she had once had for Elena that had now transferred more toward Klaus, she could see their friendship for what it was, for what it had been for some time. It had morphed from mutual love, care, and respect; into something one-sided. Something toxic and co-dependent. Something that Bonnie had clung to because she was afraid of feeling alone, and of losing someone else after she had lost her grandmother.

Because who did she have if she didn't have Elena, or Jeremy, or Caroline, or Matt. Before the answer had been clear. She had lost her Grams. Her mother had abandon her a long time ago. Her father was never home and she barely ever saw his side of the family. The answer had been no one, before. But now…now things were different.

Now Bonnie had Marcel. Now Bonnie had her sire and when he turned others they would have their pack. She still had her father, even if she wished he was around more often. She had her aunt as naïve as the woman was. And most importantly, she had herself. She understood that now. She could not just survive on her own, she could thrive. She wouldn't have to settle for this.

Bonnie turned in Klaus's arms and looked up at him hopefully. "Just give me ten minutes okay?" She asked, though it wasn't really a question.

"Only if it's to get rid of them and not to follow them back to where they came from," he said, his tone warning.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere and I am pretty sure that we both know that." She ignored the eyes she could feel on her back and focused on Klaus as he stared down at her. He looked skeptical. "Let me put it to you this way," Bonnie said, running her hands down his arms, "What happens if I run?" She lowered her voice to the point where she was barely speaking, knowing even if the other vampires in the room tried, they wouldn't be able to make out her words. "I mean other than the bond making it extremely painful and uncomfortable for me to be away from my maker?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her. "I would come after you and likely kill anyone involved in harboring you in any way for having the audacity to try and keep you from me," he said, clearly wanting the other vampires in the room to hear him.

Damon scoffed but Bonnie ignored him her eyes remaining locked with the blue ones of her sire. Even if she was slightly put off by Klaus's words she didn't doubt the seriousness of them. She would never say so out loud but it did something for her that someone cared so much about losing her for whatever reason. That someone would think that she was worth coming after. Seeking out. No matter the motivation. "There's your answer," she swallowed, brushing away her thoughts, "So I'll ask you again. Can I please have ten minutes?"

"What? You need his permission now?" Damon commented and Bonnie felt the urge to snap his neck.

Bonnie wasn't very keen on being physically affectionate with Klaus after having just kissed him, even if the kiss had been more about getting to taste his blood than anything else, but she knew that she had to calm him down. His eyes had flickered toward Damon more than once and she knew that he would only take so much provocation when it wasn't coming from her. "Klaus?" She whispered her tone placating, before standing on her toes and pressing her lips to his neck.

Someone, she suspected Damon, cleared their throat and Bonnie pulled back from Klaus scowling. Reading her emotions Klaus ran a hand up and down her back in an effort to soothe her. "Five minutes," he leaned down a murmured in her ear, "And if you need me-"

"I know," Bonnie nodded stiffly. He let her go rather slowly and she glanced at Stefan before she moved toward the exit.

"Outside," Stefan said, looking in between both Damon and Elena, the latter whom had been rather silent.

"What?" Damon frowned.

"If you want an explanation then let's talk outside," Stefan sighed, "If not then you can take Elena and leave. I doubt very much that you want to have this conversation in here." He glanced rather pointedly at Klaus and the other vampires in the room who looked ready to torture Damon because of the prospect that he had even come close to upsetting Bonnie. Stefan found it amusing that it seemed that the supernatural community of New Orleans that they had come across thus far had taken on the same sort of instant protectiveness and liking toward Bonnie that the people in Mystic Falls had taken toward Elena. The difference he found was that the obliviousness about the situation and desire to take care of herself and not depend on others wasn't phoned in on Bonnie's part.

Frowning at the negative thought toward Elena, Stefan shook his head and moved to follow Bonnie outside.

Damon and Elena followed him a moment later and he was relieved that they would not have to press the issue. As he walked out into the night, he breathed in the night air as his eyes searched for Bonnie. His gaze stopped on her as she leaned against the side of the house that they had just left.

Bonnie eyed him as he walked up to her and leaned against the house as well. "I'm surprised you tried to combat the situation," Bonnie said, "It's not as if we've been on the best of terms lately."

Stefan blinked at her and sighed. "I'm beginning to realize that that's not necessarily your fault," he said, "In there….I thought Klaus was going to attack you. It went the opposite direction." He laughed as Bonnie looked down at her feet. "But I was worried about you," he said, "I felt protective of you….like before…like in the beginning…."

"Like when we first met and you thought it would easier for me to understand what you were because I was a witch?" Bonnie asked, smiling just a little.

Stefan nodded. "I forgot how scared your were of all of this and to tell you the truth after a while your fear stopped mattering to me and if I could still feel anything then I would probably be ashamed of that," he told her, "But I get that this is hard for you and instead of resenting you for doing what's in your nature like your loyalty to Klaus and your desire for vampire blood it should have been easier with me for you. I should have been the one person that understood."

"Look, Stefan," Bonnie shrugged, "We were never really friends and I don't know if we ever could be but if you're done with this passive aggressive crap you've been pulling and you can stop playing the brooding ripping martyr for five minutes then maybe we could start over."

Stefan grinned and nodded. "I like that you're speaking up for yourself again," he said, "I didn't realize it but I kind of miss that."

Bonnie smiled wistfully and to Stefan she looked much older than her years even with her vampiric state promising her enteral youth. "Me too," she agreed.

Stefan thought things would be better now, that they could move forward. With his lack of emotion and Klaus being involved he wouldn't be able to help her in the same way as he had done with Caroline but he could possibly do something. He didn't hate her and he owed not just her but her family. They could at the very least come to some kind of understanding.

"So," Stefan said, after a moment, "What was kissing Klaus like?"

Bonnie gave him a look that told him that she didn't appreciate the new topic of conversation. "It was about the blood," she stated, "That's it."

Stefan was skeptical and was more than sure that she was in denial. Perhaps it had been the blood at first but it was pretty clear toward the end that she had been getting into it. Still he decided not to push the issue. He opened his mouth to change the subject but closed it again as Damon and Elena walked toward them. Stefan saw the look on Elena's face and knew that he would immediately have to go on the defensive.

"Bonnie what the hell?" Elena spat, "I mean how could you? It's Klaus! Klaus! Klaus who terrorized us and tried to kill me. He killed Jenna. He tried to kill you..."

Bonnie felt something inside of her snap. She was tired of this. All this time she had kept her mouth shut and the one time that she had done something that Elena and the others thought was out of line and it was something that Bonnie didn't even really have control over for the most part and Bonnie got a mouthful. "You of all people have absolutely no right to lecture me Elena," Bonnie spat, her heightened emotions getting the better of her.

"What?" Elena said, looking dumbfounded.

"Yeah," Bonnie said, standing upright, "You heard me. You have no right to lecture me. You didn't even come here for me. You came here for Stefan. The same Stefan who my grams died trying to save and that killed Matt's sister. You came here with the man who attacked me, tried to kill your brother, abused Caroline, and I could go on but why? At least I don't really have a choice when it comes to dealing with Klaus you on the other hand are fucking with Tweedledum and Tweedledee all of your own free will." She glanced at Stefan and gave him a semi-apologetic look, but he only shrugged.

Elena looked hurt a moment before she shook it off. She had to press forward. They had to fix whatever was wrong with Bonnie as quickly as possible so that she could focus on convincing Stefan to come home. "Okay so Klaus is forcing this on you," she frowned, "How exactly? We can fix it."

Bonnie blinked at her. "No we can't," she sighed, "And even if we could I couldn't trust the reasons that you would actually want to."

Damon looked like he was about to intervene but Elena shook her head. "Because you're my friend," Elena said, "I wouldn't give up on Stefan so why would I give up on you?"

Bonnie laughed bitterly. Was that supposed to make her feel better? "I'm in the same league as Stefan now," Bonnie smirked, "That's a first."

"That's enough Bonnie," Damon said, stepping forward, "I don't know what's gotten into you and frankly I don't care. Whatever it is you're not going to take it out on Elena."

Bonnie clenched her fists in an effort to keep herself from attacking him, biting into his neck, and draining him dry. "Damon stop it," Elena sighed, "This isn't Bonnie talking its Klaus. This is all his fault ever since…"

Bonnie shook her head and felt herself tremble. That had done it. Not only did Elena have the nerve to judge her, she had the gall to bad mouth her sire.

"Shit," Stefan muttered as she saw the moment Bonnie's eyes turned from green to amber. He stepped in between Bonnie and Elena even knowing that he was putting himself in the line of fire. He had intended on letting Bonnie state her peace and walk away but Bonnie clearly wanted to do more than walk away. "Bonnie," he said, grabbing her by the waist, "Just calm down. I'll go get Klaus…you just have to calm down, okay?"

"No," Bonnie growled letting her fangs fall, "No…she's such a hypocrite and I'm so tired of being silent. She can blame the world but she never ever once blames herself not unless it's because she wants someone to feel sorry for her…no….I can't do this anymore." A part of her knew that she was being irrational due to the fact that the mention of Klaus had been what had set her off and she could see the fear on Elena's face but she couldn't stop herself. Damon moved to shield Elena and Bonnie waved her hand sending him flying into the opposite wall.

"Elena," Stefan said, his hold on Bonnie tightening, "Run."

Elena tried to move but found herself rendered immobile. "I can't," Elena panicked, her mouth going dry. It was clear Bonnie had been turned but she had her powers still which likely meant that Klaus was responsible and there was more than one type of hybrid he had been planning on making.

"Don't worry Stefan," Bonnie declared, "She's still human and weak and I'm better than that. I'm not a killer like you and your brother and if she dies that means I've wasted all of my time trying to keep her alive. But I will say that I regret ever being willing to die for her, and it has nothing to do with Klaus. She wants to hate Klaus that's fine, she has every right to do so, but she won't speak badly of him in front of me and she will listen to me and listen well."

Stefan frowned but nodded. "Alright," he said, glancing over to where Damon laid unconscious on the ground, "But if you're going to talk then talk that's it."

After a moment, Bonnie's face returned back to normal. "Fine," Bonnie muttered, shoving his hands away. She turned toward Elena a moment later and sighed. "I gave up everything for you," she said, "The one person that loved me more than anything died because I begged her to help your boyfriend. I was willing to die for you. I was the one who performed the spell that spared you from the sacrifice. I brought your brother back from the dead. Me. And you couldn't even call me practically all summer because you were chasing after the same vampire who turned our lives inside out. And the Salvatore brothers, Katherine, Klaus, all of them would never have come into our lives if not for the fact that you existed and never did I once blame you for any of it. But you want to blame Katherine and Klaus and whoever as long as you and Stefan and Damon escape blame. Yeah, maybe this is Klaus's fault. But I would never had been involved with Klaus if I hadn't tried to protect you and that was my choice and so that was my fault. But I'm done now."

Bonnie walked around Stefan and walked up to Elena with her head held high. "No matter how many people who are willing to put their lives on the line for you, you keep saying you're alone and you have no one."

No matter who was hurt or died or suffered it was never as much as Elena's suffering, especially when it had been done in her name. Bonnie had seen it before but she had not allowed herself to really take in how selfish and changed that Elena had become and was still becoming. She wasn't the girl that Bonnie had called sister and hadn't been for a while now. It had come so slowly, but it wasn't something that could be stopped.

Bonnie knew that once she walked away Elena would think of even this in terms of Bonnie hurting her, and of her losing Bonnie as a friend and not the other way around. "Well…you just lost me so have fun throwing yourself a pity party over it and I am sure you can cry about it on Damon's shoulder later because I just don't care anymore. But you need to face the fact that you are not the only one who has lost because of all of this. Not the only one who has suffered and at the end of the day you still have more than I do. You have your humanity. You have Jeremy as your family. You still have people willing to kill and die for you and I can't even get people who I have been friends with for years to call me on the phone to check and see if I'm alive. I've become the one thing that I hate but I'm glad because I'm free from you."

"I never knew that I had you trapped," Elena frowned, "That that was all our friendship means to you."

"You still don't get it," Bonnie laughed without humor, "Klaus hates me and he understands me better than you. His sister and I have barely spoken and she gets me. There are people here who care more about my wellbeing and my sense for free will and agency than you ever will and they have known me for a few days. You can accept Stefan and Damon but not me and I'm pretty sure that that tells me everything I need to know about our friendship. Goodbye Elena."

Elena felt the spell holding her immobile become inactive and she tried to go after Bonnie as the witch left. "Look," Elena said, "Your emotions are out of control because of what you are now. Because of what Klaus made you. Jeremy's here. If you talk to him then maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Bonnie said, turning on her, "I haven't talked to him all summer either. Besides if he comes near me then Klaus will probably kill him. I knew I would lose the life that I had because of what I am now. But obviously I was losing it before I was even turned. I just didn't really realize it until now."

Bonnie turned to walk away again and as Elena went to walk after her she stopped as she felt Stefan's hand on Elena's shoulder. "When I first met you," Stefan said, "I thought that your friendship with Bonnie was a good thing. It was. You cared about each other. Supported each other but…now…it isn't a good thing anymore. At least not for Bonnie. You should let her go." He thought about his role in things. Before he and his brother the girls had both had normal for the most part. He was a part of the reason that their friendship was fractured and even now he knew that he ranked over Bonnie in importance as far as Elena was concerned and he also knew that he shouldn't as much as it hurt him to admit it. "You should let me go to. Go home Elena. There's nothing left for you here."

Without another word Stefan walked away, heading back inside to the party. Elena looked after him a moment before walking over to Damon and waiting for him to regain consciousness.

 **:::**

Bernadette Hopkins frowned at the knock on her door. She didn't usually mind visitors but the hour was very late and she was certain that it was no one that she knew. Bonnie had already seen her that morning and her beau had been by that afternoon. No one at work would ever come by so late and most of her friends and acquaintances would either be out or in bed so late.

Sighing she put down her paint brush and wiped her hands with the white paint stained cloth on her shoulder. Standing from the stool that she was sitting on in front of her easel she left the painting that she had been working on to attend to the door. The painting, was a portrait of Bonnie, commissioned for her by Niklaus. He had been planning on doing one of his own but he had said that he liked Bernadette's abstract style and he was paying her a pretty penny to capture her niece.

At first she had been hesitant about the relationship because of the apparent age difference but it was clear that Niklaus was completely enamored with Bonnie and though her niece was more close mouthed about the relationship, in the rare moments his name left her lips during their breakfast, a small smile had touched Bonnie's lips and Bernadette wasn't sure that he niece even noticed.

In a way they reminded her of Bonnie's parents when they had begun dating. Rudy had been affectionate and had spoken of Abby often. Her brother had laid out every virtue that one could think of on his former wife but Abby…she had been much more subdued and closed off about their relationship. Rudy had claimed that the woman could be very passionate behind closed doors but Bernadette had taken it as a warning sign. The divorce had seemed to have proven her point.

However, when she had asked Niklaus why Bonnie had never spoken to her about them or any other man for that matter, he had told her it was just Bonnie's way. That she had liked to keep private things private. Bernadette knew that to be true as Bonnie had rarely ever spoken about her life in Mystic Falls and so she took his words at face value and assumed that Bonnie was like her mother in that respect.

The knocking came again and Bernadette sighed. "I'll be right there," she called. She looked down at herself and shook her head at the oversized blue shirt and jean shorts that adorned her slim frame. Paint spotted her chestnut skin and the mismatched socks that she was wearing did nothing in her favor. Reaching up she snatched off the scarf she had wrapped around her head and tossed it on her kitchen table as she passed through. She attempted to fluff out her kinky curls in an effort to look somewhat presentable as she stopped in front of her door and looked through the peep hole.

Like her brother she had large brown eyes and they widened at who was on the other side. She took a step back before she opened the door to a woman she had not seen in over twelve years.

"Hey, Bernie," Abby Bennett said as she smiled at her former sister-in-law.

The woman looked much the same aside from the age lines around her mouth. The last time she had seen Abby she had been distantly looking out the window as Rudy and Bonnie had played in their back yard. Before the woman left Rudy had been a loving and attentive father but afterward Rudy had stayed out of town for the most part. He hadn't liked to stay home and face the memory of their family once being whole. Whatever tolerance she had for the woman had long ago gone for the hurt that she had caused both her brother and Bonnie. "You don't get to call me that anymore," Bernadette frowned, "It's been how many years since I've seen you? To what do I owe this honor?"

Abby sighed. She had not been anticipating a warm reception and she was of the same mind as Bernadette. She didn't really deserve one. However, she didn't have time to rehash the past or the reasons for her actions. "Listen," Abby exhaled, "You don't like me and I don't like you. We established that a long time ago but I'm here to see my daughter."

Bernadette raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "Your daughter?" Bernadette laughed, "Since when."

Abby opened her mouth to protest but stopped as another woman that Bernadette hadn't noticed before stepped into the doorway. Though, the woman and Abby had the same eyes, this woman's skin was slightly darker in shade and her hair was a light brown rather than black. She was taller than Abby as well though her angular features brought Sheila Bennett's late husband to mind. "We don't have time for this," the woman frowned, eyeing Abby and nodding at Bernadette.

"Bernie," Abby introduced, "This is Lucy Bennett. She's a cousin." Bernadette blinked at her and Abby bit her bottom lip the gesture bringing Bonnie to mind. "Come on, Bernie," Abby begged, "I need to see my Bonbon. It's important. There's a chance that she could be in trouble."

Bernadette frowned, becoming concerned. "What kind of trouble and how would you even know? How did you even know she was with me?"

"I called Rudy," Abby revealed, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. Contrary to what you believe I do care about my daughter and I have kept an eye on her over the years."

"Look Abby," Bernadette muttered, "If Bonnie is really in trouble I would love to help you but she isn't here."

"What do you mean she's not here?" Abby and Lucy asked at the same time, both women wearing expressions of alarm. Lucy had not seen Bonnie for some time but there had been a reason why the woman had not been able to stay when Bonnie had asked her to.

"She moved out the night before last," Bernadette told them, "She's been staying with her boyfriend but if you had been keeping as good an eye on her as you claimed then you would have known that."

Abby's eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to think about the details that she had gotten about Bonnie from the last few calls that she had had with Rudy. Because of the situation she limited herself to only so many calls a year, but she had always gotten as many details from him as she possibly could about their daughter. "You mean she went back to Mystic Falls to stay with Jeremy and Elena Gilbert?"

It was Bernadette's turn to look confused. "No," she said, "I mean I think she mentioned a Jeremy and Elena before but it was in passing. Her boyfriend's name is Niklaus. Has a house near Bourbon Street."

"Niklaus," Abby scowled, "As in Klaus….as in Klaus Mikaelson?"  
Bernadette nodded and was taken aback as both women's expressions fell. "What's going on?" she demanded, "What's the big deal? Niklaus is a gentlemen and he adores Bonnie and they seem happy."

Abby shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Listen Bernie there's something that you should know," she said, carefully, "Something that Rudy and I should have told you a long time ago. I'll tell you and then you have to tell me exactly where Bonnie is."

 **:::**

Finding a witch willing to help him was easier than Jeremy Gilbert had thought. He had walked into one bar in the quarter and mentioned Bonnie's name to the bartender and one had sought him out.

Her name was Sophie Deveraux. She had dark hair, tan skin, and a tribal tattoo on her shoulder. She had listened to his situation and promised rather amiably to help him if he could get Bonnie to meet them behind the bar so that they could have a talk. She wanted her help resurrecting her sister. Jeremy knew that Bonnie had brought him back from the dead and so he figured she was likely powerful enough to do the same for Jane-Anne.

Sophie was apparently taking a risk in helping him as the witches of the quarter were barred from using magic. However, there was no going back for Jeremy. He couldn't ask Bonnie to get rid of Anna and Vicki, he had to do it on his own without her knowing.

Elena had been attempting to call him but Jeremy ignored her calls. He had instead called Bonnie and after some initial reluctance she agreed to meet him. It wasn't until then that Sophie had performed the spell and to Jeremy's surprise it seemed to have worked. No matter how much he thought about Anna or Vicki, neither of them had popped up.

In a way he was sad and he wished that he had gotten to say goodbye to Anna at least. However, it didn't really matter. They were dead and they weren't coming back. Bonnie was very much alive and even if his feelings for her had changed, she was at the very least attainable.

Jeremy waited at the back of the bar for Bonnie to appear. She was taking longer than he thought to be necessary and he knew from the way that Sophie was peeking out every ten minutes that she was getting impatient. It was really late and Jeremy was beginning to wonder if she would even come.

Jeremy jolted at the sound of heels clicking on the ground. He turned and frowned as Bonnie walked toward him. He could barely recognize her. Her hair was shorter and her facial expression was harder. The dress she was wearing wasn't something he could ever really imagine her wearing. "Bonnie?"

She nodded as she stopped in front of him. "Hey," she said, attempting to smile but failing, "Look Jeremy, I just came to say goodbye."

"What? What do you mean?" He asked. He was a little astonished. He had finally done the right thing and now it seemed that she was ready to break up with him. "Look, I know I have been kind of distant this summer but I had my reasons."

Bonnie shook her head slightly. "I'm sure that you did," she shrugged, "Just like I have my reasons for ending things now. Elena will probably tell you this later so I'll just get it over with. I'm not going back to Mystic Falls. I'm staying here. I don't really have a choice. Klaus he…turned me and I can't go back."

Jeremy blinked at her. "So you're a vampire now?" He asked. She nodded and he sighed. "Okay so you'll have to adjust but you can still come back to Mystic Falls I mean look at Caroline and all of the other vampires that have lived there."

"I can't explain in any way that you would understand but I can't go back and even if I could …the two of us," she shook her head, "We don't work anymore. And I just told you that I was a vampire now and you had no reaction."

"It doesn't matter to me." Jeremy reached out and touched her hand but she pulled away from him.

"But it matters to me," Bonnie frowned, "I'm something I hate now. I'm just like the thing I have been fighting so hard against and you know that and you didn't even ask me if I was alright or how I felt about it. I care about you and I always will but we can't be together."

Bonnie was almost glad for the distance that had grown between them because if they had been as close as they once were it would have been harder to let him go. But she still would have had to let him go. There was no room for him in what her life had become, in the situation that she was now trapped in. If Klaus was willing to harm Marcel for befriending Bonnie she knew that he would have no issue with killing Jeremy were they to even try to stay together.

Besides that, even if she didn't want to admit it, as much as she was repulsed by Klaus she was beginning to be attracted to him as well. She was growing accustomed to their connection to one another and even now it was hard for her to be away from him and she could feel him becoming agitated at the distance. It would be a lie if she said she didn't enjoy having an effect on someone like Klaus as well.

"You seem to have made up your mind about this," Jeremy said, throwing up his hands, "I guess I don't get a say right?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to tell him that he could go ahead and say what he needed to say even if it wouldn't change anything when the back door of the bar opened and a woman walked out of the back. Bonnie shook her head as she felt the remnants of power, not just a woman, a witch.

"This isn't really a good time Sophie," Jeremy commented as she turned to face the woman slightly.

However, she didn't look at all perturbed by his words. "We had a deal," she reminded him, "I get rid of your ghostly ex-girlfriends and you arrange a meeting with your current one."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the exchange and glanced between the woman and Jeremy. "What is she talking about Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

Frowning at the other witch, he sighed before turning back to Bonnie. "I've been seeing the ghosts of Vicki and Anna all summer," he muttered, "I guess they were the consequences of bringing me back from the dead."

"Were you planning on telling me?" Bonnie questioned further. She was met with silence and she shook her head. "I don't have time for this," she said, thinking that she needed to get back to Klaus before he came after her, "I said what I needed to say and now I'm leaving."

She turned to walk away but the woman moved forward and objected. "Listen," she said, "There are witches here that would have you dead for the right price but I just want to talk. I need your help."

Bonnie turned back and around and eyed the woman. "I don't know you and to be honest I don't really care to," she rubbed the sides of her head with her fingers in irritation as she heard the faint echo of Klaus calling her, "I have to go so whatever deal you had with him, consider it null and void."

Bonnie moved to leave again and found herself stuck to the spot that she was in. Scowling she crossed her arms over her chest. "Look lady," Bonnie sighed, "If I don't kill you the people that are going to come looking for me will so I suggest that you let this go."

Jeremy seemed surprised by the conviction in Bonnie's voice. "Bonnie you're not a killer," he said.

"The boy is right," Sophie said, "You're too good for that. I know about your family. Your line. You wouldn't hurt a fly if you can help it."

"Maybe before," Bonnie agreed, "But now my blood is not my own and my maker is getting angrier by the minute. He's coming for me and all that he asks is that I bide my time here so that he can kill you himself." Klaus was in her head now and she was allowing it. Showing him any and everything about the location that she was in that would assist in helping him find her.

"Even if you could attack me," Sophie shrugged, "I would have to release you in order for that to happen and I'm not dumb enough to do that."

Bonnie felt her own power surge to the surface. "Who said I couldn't break free from your hold myself?" She asked. She took a step forward and the woman took a step backward and hesitated. Bonnie knew that she could run now that she was free but that would mean leaving Jeremy in the line of fire and even if this situation was his doing and they had just broken up, she didn't want him dead. "So are you going to walk away or am I going to have to force you?"

"Who says that I'm alone?" Sophie said. Bonnie watched as witches came out of the shadows and she rolled her eyes. She had never been in a one on one fight with a witch before and now she was dealing with at least five. "We just want some of your blood," Sophie reasoned, "That's it. No one has to get hurt and you could save a lot of people."

Bonnie searched her head for Klaus, for guidance. " _Fight_ ," she heard his voice say, " _You are stronger then all of them put together. They are nothing. You are everything. I'm close. Fight until I get there._ " Bonnie still felt uncertain but she had no real choice but to listen. "If you want my blood," she said aloud, trying to hide her confusion as to why they would want it, "You'll have to kill me first."

"There's an idea," Sophie said, raising her hand to attack. Before she could even recite the spell Bonnie sent her flying into the nearest wall.

 **:::**

There was anger and then there was the complete and utter rage that Klaus was feeling at the moment. When Stefan had come back into the party alone he had been suspicious. But the vampire insisted that Bonnie had simply needed some time to cool down after the confrontation that she had had with the doppelganger. However, as the time passed Klaus grew more and more impatient.

Then after waiting a total of ten minutes he had gone out to look for her. When he couldn't sense her and knew she wasn't close he had recruited, his sister, Stefan, and Marcel to help. A few of Marcel's men had joined them and it wasn't long before Klaus sensed that Bonnie was in danger.

"I'm sorry," Stefan said, as he walked beside him, "I shouldn't have left her alone."

Klaus shook his head as they rounded the corner. "It isn't your job to protect her," he said, "It's mine." He had fallen short and with each bout of panic and pain that he could feel coming from Bonnie he was reminded of it. "If something happens to her…," he trailed, his mind an image of mayhem and destruction.

"It won't," Stefan said, shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter," Klaus spat, "Either way everyone involved has to die." His tone was matter of fact and left no room for argument. His thoughts had one track. Everything was centered on Bonnie. She was close, he could feel it.

Stefan watched as Klaus quickened his steps. The only reason that he hadn't sped ahead of them was that he was the only person who could sense Bonnie. The only person who knew where she was. So he would have to lead them to her. Still he could tell that they weren't moving fast enough for Klaus's tastes and the hybrid was getting impatient.

"We're close," Klaus said, interrupting Stefan's thoughts, "Move it. If she dies you all die." His tone was menacing, but it was serious. There was no room for argument and no exception to the rule. Not even his sister, who stood silent as a grave at Marcel's side. His mind, his head, was full of Bonnie and there was no room for anything else.

Klaus quickened his pace as he heard the sound of her heartbeat. Heard her voice. He was sure they could all hear her too and so he finally felt comfortable enough to use his speed and left them all behind, not caring if they followed.

As he rounded the corner and walked behind the bar he could see Bonnie still fighting. Two of the witches were incapacitated and Jeremy Gilbert lay unconscious near the bar's back door, probably Bonnie's doing to get him out of the way and protect him. Three of the witches were left standing but their powers were weakening and Klaus knew that they wouldn't last long.

He was about to go for the strongest one when Bonnie suddenly turned toward him, sensing his presence. "Klaus," she said, smiling. Her eyes were full of hope and relief. But then one of the witches took advantage of the moment of inattention and sent a discarded piece of pipe flying through the air into Bonnie's chest, right through her heart, and out the other side.

Klaus could feel it as if it had pierced through him and the scream that left him was animalistic as he watched Bonnie fall to the ground. He didn't even notice when the other's came up behind him. A few of them chasing after the witches that were trying to flee.

Klaus moved forward, slowly kneeling down next to her body. No pulse. No heartbeat. Nothing. He could feel the connection between them starting to fade. He placed his hand over the still bleeding wound as if the blood loss were the problem. Her eyes were open, blank, staring up at the night.

"Bonnie don't do this," he said, "Please don't do this." He felt as if he had lost a limb. The pain was unbearable. "Open your eyes," he ordered, "Come back to me."

Stefan, Rebekah, and Marcel watched over Klaus's shoulder. All three were experiencing a sense of loss but they had known death. Seen it before. And even without that factor, they knew it would never affect them then way it was affecting Klaus to lose her.

Rebekah stepped forward. "Nik," she said, softly, "She's gone."

"No," Klaus said, shaking his head, "She has too much strength. Too much power to die this easily. And if she is then we'll bring her back."

"Magic isn't that simple," Marcel said sadly.

"It has to be," Klaus cried, "I was supposed to protect her. She was distracted and even before I let her go out alone..." He looked down at her silently willing her to show some sign of life.

He continued to listen, for something, anything that would prove his sister's words to be false. After what seemed like an eternity he heard her heart began to beat. The sound was faint at first, so faint that he thought he was imagining it, but then it grew strong. He ran his hand gingerly over the wound and felt it beginning to heal.

"She's healing," he whispered, his tone full of awe, "I told you she was strong."

They all frowned, for a moment thinking that Klaus had gone insane, knowing that there was no way it could be possible. But then Bonnie blinked. Then gasped and then her hand reached up and touched Klaus's face.

"I thought I had lost you," he said, as he placed a hand over hers.

"I knew you would come for me," Bonnie replied and he wondered if she realized the magnitude of what she had just done.

Rebekah, Stefan, and Marcel shared a look, all wondering the same thing. What the hell had just happened?

 **:::**

They had wanted her blood. The question was why and Klaus had no real answer. His blood, he could understand. His death he could understand. He didn't mind being the target. But no one could ever target his witch. For any reason. He wouldn't allow it.

He sat in the living room of the aging house, wanting to drink but he needed to be sober for Bonnie. She needed him. She needed his head clear. She was upstairs. Showering. Crying. Questioning. Asking herself things Klaus should have been able to answer.

The witches had not been killed but they had been tortured. Marcel and Stefan had seen to that. He knew that Bonnie wouldn't like it but he could not let it stand. Could not let them think they could go after him without consequence. He was surprised that Stefan had stayed since Damon and the Gilberts were who the hell cared where. The last time Klaus had seen Bonnie's former beau he had been left unconscious in the alley that they had found Bonnie in. They hadn't bothered to contact his sister or the other Salvatore. No one cared about his wellbeing, not even Bonnie at the moment.

His sister was the only other person in the house and he wouldn't speak to anyone. Not until he spoke to Bonnie. He could feel her even now. Getting dressed. Going into his room, not in search of him but for something else, for she knew where he was. Always she knew, when they were close enough to one another.

Coming down the stairs. Through the foyer. Talking briefly to Rebekah. Laughing. Smiling. Heading toward him again. Closing herself off so that he could not feel her turmoil. It wasn't working. Still she forged ahead, coming into the living room.

He opened his eyes once she stood before him. She was wearing one of his shirts. A black one with long sleeves. The thing she had gone into his room for. "I'm sorry," he said, running a hand over his face, "What happened tonight shouldn't have happened."

She sighed as she sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of him, still so close that their knees touched. "This isn't your fault," Bonnie frowned, "I was upset but I should have told you where I was going and why. I didn't think to bring you with me because I knew I had to talk to Jeremy and I thought… or rather I didn't think he would do something so stupid. But it doesn't matter now. It's over."

"I'm supposed to protect you," he said, looking down.

"And you did," she insisted, reaching out and grabbing his hands, "You came for me and I knew you would. I've never been so sure of anything in my life and when I saw you…I knew that I would be safe." Ordinarily, she wouldn't have bothered to reassure him but something inside of her was forcing her to do so.

He tugged her forward and she stood. There was a surreal moment when he whispered, "If anything had happened to you…" and she wondered what the end of that statement would be. His plans would be ruined perhaps. Or perhaps he would have to turn another witch. That was a possibility as well. She stiffened slightly as he pulled her to stand in between his legs. "I wanted to kill them," he continued as he wrapped his arms around her middle, "You should have let me." He buried his face in her stomach for a moment, before leaning back and looking up with her, his eyes saying something that she couldn't quite place. "I can't lose you," he said, "Do you understand?" 

She reached down in spite of herself and ran a hand through his hair. "I understand," she whispered.

Bonnie heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Rebekah watching them. She frowned at the fact that she hadn't noticed the other original even enter the room.

Klaus turned his head toward his sister, but his arms remained around her. "What is it Rebekah?"

Rebekah studied Bonnie's face and seemed to be searching for something, before she turned back to Klaus. "We have some visitors," she said, "Or rather Bonnie does."

Bonnie looked at her perplexed as Klaus stood, his arms falling from her. She watched as Rebekah gestured toward whoever was standing just outside the room to enter. She recognized the first person after a moment. "Lucy?" Bonnie frowned in confusion, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

The woman smiled at her as she walked fully into the room but Bonnie didn't return it. She was confused and wary after the dealing with the witches of the quarter. She would have to learn more about her craft. Her power was useless if she didn't know how to use it.

"We talked to your Aunt Bernadette," Lucy revealed, "Told her everything about you, about the supernatural and she told us where to find you."

"We?" Bonnie asked. She walked around the couch to stand before Lucy, Klaus walking up to stand behind her.

"Your mother and I," Lucy said after a moment.

Bonnie shook her head. "That's impossible," she frowned, "My mother doesn't give a damn about me. I haven't seen or heard from her in over twelve years."

Lucy moved to speak but stopped as Abby Bennett entered the room. She could tell that a part of Bonnie recognized the woman by the look in the girl's eyes. "Hello, Bonnie," Abby said, offering a smile.

Bonnie shook her head taking a step backward, stopping as she bumped into Klaus's chest. He reached forward slightly and took her hand and suddenly she felt surer of herself. She cleared her throat and spoke. "Klaus," she said, "This is my cousin Lucy and apparently my mom….I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Abby," she responded, quietly looking down.

They stared at each other and Bonnie noted that their features in many ways were similar. She saw her grams in the woman as well and that did more to dampen her already dulling mood. "Why are you here?" Bonnie asked.

"We're here to help you," Lucy said.

"Well," Bonnie sighed, "I'm a little beyond help at this point. So far I've been turned into a vampire witch hybrid. Sired to the first hybrid. Attacked by witches who want my blood. And that is just this summer. I could go over the last twelve years or so but why?" She glanced from Lucy to the woman who claimed to be her mother. She had been hoping to shock them. However, they looked back at her straight-faced. "You don't look surprised by any of this," she said, "Why is that?"

"Because we knew that this would happen," Abby sighed, "Just like we know why the witches wanted your blood and probably still want it. And they won't be the only ones."

Bonnie blinked at her not sure how to respond. "Explain," Klaus demanded, saving her the trouble.

Abby scowled as she eyed him. "I'm here to speak to my daughter and only my daughter," she said.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of him," Bonnie stated, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Fine," Abby said, "He's involved as well so I guess it doesn't matter much." She swallowed before she continued. "When I was pregnant with you the spirits told me and my mother that you would die young," Abby revealed, "Not just die young, but you would be turned. Turned by a creature that was of wolf, witch, and vampire blood and that your blood would change as a result. Or rather what lay dormant in your blood would surface."

"What do you mean what lay dormant?" Klaus frowned. As far as he knew the Bennett line was a witch line. He didn't know what else there was besides what was in his blood.

"Your family may have produced the first vampires but the Bennett line produced the first immortals," Abby replied, "Long ago there was a woman in our line named Qetsiyah. She and her lover Silas were both very powerful. They came together to create an elixir that would grant them immortality. However, when she drank it, Qetsiyah didn't realize that she was with child. While the baby did not become immortal, it affected her blood and her power. After she was born as punishment for breaking the balance Qetsiyah and Silas were imprisoned on the other side. Their child was given to Qetsiyah's sister to raise and our line started with her, our blood is her blood."

"What does that mean exactly?" Bonnie asked, "And who was this Silas guy anyway?"

"He's an ancestor of the Salvatore," Abby said, "We're related to them…distantly. That is why Emily trusted Damon with the protection of our line and why mom placed so much faith in Stefan and she was willing to save him…even if it meant her own death."

"You know about Grams?" Bonnie asked, her guilt resurfacing.

Abby nodded. "I know," she said, "She doesn't want you to feel guilty anymore. She talks to me sometimes. From the other side. She wants you to know that she knew what would happen. That it was her choice."

Bonnie bit her lip and used her free hand to wipe at the tear that had fallen at the words. "The rest," she said, needing to change the subject, "Explain the rest."

"Like I said," Abby continued, "Our line holds the blood of those immortals but it remained dormant, due to the actions of the witches on the other side. They intended to keep the balance so they couldn't allow the spell Qetsiyah used to be replicated and they couldn't allow our blood to interfere with the balance either. That was the whole reason the vampire spell was even necessary to create the Originals. Prior to that Qetsiyah's way had been the only way. Qetsiyah knew that if we were ever able to access what was in our blood, there could be endless ways in which we could cheat death, endless spells that could be created. Even ones that could open the door to the other side and free her. The problem is that every witch has to answer to the spirits, the only way to break from them is to not be one. But without being a witch there were no powers. She needed it both ways, and that wasn't possible until the first hybrid was created. A creature with the blood of a witch, a werewolf, and vampire. The key to combining the species. Klaus. All that was left would be to have someone in our line brought into his path. But she needed someone strong enough. The strongest since her, and that Bonnie was always destined to be you. The last of the Bennett line. Even before you were born she has been working on the other side to get you into Klaus's path so that he could turn you into something that is both witch and vampire but more powerful than both, so that you could unlock the secret of immortality hidden in our blood. Something that can't die. The spirits have been fighting her. Trying to weaken her. Trying to weaken you and police her power. The original witch fought, commissioning witches from the other side to kill Klaus with promises of power and a number of other things. To kill you, before she realized that you could not be killed. I have been fighting her as well. But she won. You and Klaus are together just as she had planned but the consequences of her machinations are going to be much greater than even she imagined."

The spirits had been attempting to make Bonnie weaker. Immediately Bonnie's mind went to the nose bleeds. This was too much information. She didn't know what to make of it and still she had more questions. "You said you fought her," she asked, "What do you mean? Have your seen her?"

Abby shook her head. "No," she frowned, "Before you were born your grandmother and I researched the originals. Klaus. Every connection we had to their line. Every possible motivation. We found out that a big part of the reason that he wanted to access his werewolf side and break the curse was because of his fear of a hunter named Mikael that also happened to be a vampire and his mother's husband. After you were born I waited a few years before hunting him down and entombing him hoping that it would make Klaus end his crusade to break the hybrid curse since he would no longer have anything to fear. No breaking of the curse. No hybrid. No one for Qetsiyah to send after you and you would be safe. Live a normal happy life."

"You're the one who entombed Mikael?" Klaus interrupted. He shouldn't have been surprised. She was a Bennett witch after all and apparently their line was even more powerful than he knew. And Bonnie, she would never die, could never die. He could have her by his side forever.

"Not that it changed anything," Abby said, cutting into Klaus's thoughts, "You weren't just in it to be strong enough to stop Mikael, you were in it for the power. And I'm sure you knew that there was a chance that Mikael wouldn't stay trapped forever. So you pressed forward in breaking the curse anyway. But entombing Mikael took more power than I expected and I knew that I couldn't protect my daughter if I was weak so I've spent the last few years trying to find a way to get my powers back to what they were and finally I've done that."

Bonnie still didn't understand why the woman couldn't have called her. Come to visit her at least once. She seemed to know a lot about her and her life and so she could have been a part of it. Especially after her grandmother died. "So why did the witches want my blood?"

"You have your blood and Klaus's blood," Lucy said, "There's no telling what spells could be created. The ways in which you could cheat death. The beings that you could create. Many believe they can use your blood to recreate Qetsiyah's spell and they're probably right. But the possible power doesn't end there. I know one of the witches that came for you tonight was hoping to use your blood to resurrect her sister. Between you and Klaus, the spirits are null and void. Your very existence has completely destroyed the balance and the witches on the other side are at a loss as to how to remedy it."

Bonnie let go of Klaus's hand, not wanting to feel his smugness and vindication. She was tired of this. Tired of power. Tired of her life being disrupted. She hadn't even accepted the fact that she was a vampire and now to find out that she was truly immortal. Perhaps Klaus was too, he had drank her blood. This was too weird. Her whole life had been manipulated and orchestrated by witches that she couldn't even see. And for what. To keep her from or lead her to Klaus? And it all made sense. Even her inheriting the power of all those witches. The spirits likely hoped that on the night of the sacrifice Bonnie would have killed Klaus and died from the use of all of that power. Eliminating them both in one swoop. She had trusted the spirits more times than not and they had been out to destroy her. But now that she thought about it, the only ones who had ever been of any real help to her had been her Grams and Emily. "I can't do this right now," she said to no one in particular.

She walked out of the room ignoring the voices that called after her.

 **:::**

Bonnie sat in the middle of her bed, legs crossed and eyes staring blankly ahead. She had lost her best friend and her boyfriend, met her mother, and learned that she was immortal in one night. She wasn't processing anything at all.

She looked up at the sound of a knock on the door. She knew exactly who was on the other side without being able to see them. She could feel him. She could always feel him. She tugged at the hem of the shirt she was wearing. It was his. It smelled like him. It was, much to her dismay, the only thing that was making her feel better and so she knew his presence would calm her as well. "Come in," she called, staring down at the red sheets on the bed.

The door opened and Klaus entered but she didn't look up. He stared down at her as he closed the door behind him. "I'd like to talk to you," he said, carefully. There was a wide array of emotions flowing off of her and none of them were positive.

"Okay," Bonnie said softly as she raised her eyes to look at him finally. She patted the bed in front of her with her hand. She watched as he sat down in front of her. "Did my mother leave?"

Klaus nodded. "She did, but she didn't go far," he told her, "She's staying with your aunt now. As is your cousin Lucy. She wanted me to tell you that she is ready to talk whenever you are."

Bonnie wasn't sure that she would ever be ready to talk to her mother. Even knowing why she really left didn't take away the sting of her absence all these years and she still wasn't sure that she could trust her. The hour was much too late to call her father and get his opinion on the matter and even if she could there was no guarantee he would answer the phone and if he did….there was no guarantee that he would want to discuss anything to do with her mother or her powers.

She had questions about what she was, and what she could do but she didn't want to address them all in one night.

"You must be happy about this," she said changing the subject, as she eyed him, "You've discovered the key to true immortality. My blood and your blood. We create all new ways to cheat death."

He had changed out of the clothes he had worn to the party, now wearing a shirt similar to the one that she had stolen from his dresser drawer and a pair of loose fitting sweatpants. He reached out and ran a finger along her bare leg, stopping as he reached the pink shorts that were peeking out from beneath his shirt that she was wearing. "I won't say I'm not pleased by the discovery," he said, "That I'm not proud in what I have created in you but…I wouldn't say that I was particularly happy about it."

Bonnie frowned. "Why not?" She knew how much he wanted supernatural notoriety. Power. Now he basically had limitless amounts of both.

"Because," he said, his expression serious, "I know how much this scares you. I can feel it." He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "You don't have to be afraid. I promised to take care of you and I will," he vowed.

Bonnie frowned, pulling her hand away. "It's not like I can die," Bonnie shrugged, though she still didn't know how she felt about that, "So I don't really need looking after."

"You might not be able to die," Klaus pressed, "But there are still ways to harm you. You can still get hurt and I don't want you hurt."

She wanted to believe he was being genuine but at the same time she didn't. She needed to find some ulterior motive or she would soften toward him even more than she had already and she couldn't do that. "Let me guess," she sighed, "You want to keep me out of harm's way so only you can use me to create some immortal witch army or bring a bunch of your old allies back from the dead."

"I don't need an army," he frowned, "I have you. You're enough."

"I've never been enough for anyone," Bonnie said, before she could stop herself. She looked away from him, having revealed more about herself than she ever intended to reveal, especially to him.

"Neither have I," Klaus said. He reached out and cupped the side of her face causing her to look up at him once more. "I know what that feels like," he told her, "So I wouldn't say if I didn't mean it. Especially not to you. You _are_ enough. You're _more_ than enough. I don't need any others. Just you."

Bonnie shook her head, feeling as if she might cry. "I'm tired," she murmured. She had wanted those words all her life and it frustrated her that when they had finally come they had come from him.

"Get some rest then," Klaus said, his hand falling to his side. He stood and walked around the bed to turn off the bed side lamp. When the room was pitched in darkness, he listened as she got underneath the covers.

Klaus moved to leave the room but stopped as Bonnie's hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist. "Would you stay for a little while until I fall asleep?" She whispered.

"Yes," he nodded, though she could hardly make out the nod in the dark.

He climbed in on the opposite side of the bed and hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around her.

"Maybe I was wrong," Bonnie said, as she closed her eyes, "Maybe you can take care of me. Maybe you're the one who's supposed to."

"You heard what your mother said," he answered, "Even before you were born, you were meant for me. We're fated."

Bonnie shut her eyes tighter trying to block out the words even as a part of her accepted them. She hadn't thought about it in those terms. Fated. He was always supposed to be her sire. She was meant to die by his hands so they she could live on without fear of death. Fated. She hated the word but she didn't know what else to call it.


	4. Four

**Title:** Sire

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Rebekah/Marcel, Stefan/Rebekah (minor), Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Kol/Davina, Elijah/Celeste, Finn/Lucy, etc.

 **Summary:** "She is my progeny. Blood of my blood. I am her maker. Her originator. Her ruler. She is of my creation and so she will never escape me." Niklaus Mikaelson sees Bonnie Bennett as the threat that she is and decides to eliminate her before she can interfere further with his plans by turning her into a vampire. However, in the after effects of the transformation not only does Bonnie become something unexpected by a connection forms between maker and progeny that neither of them are prepared for. Post 2x22

 **Warnings:** Violence, Character Death, Sexual Content, Dub-con, Minor OCC-ness, etc.

 **Four**

" _It is strange to be known so universally and yet to be so lonely."_

 **~ Albert Einstein**

The morning after so much had happened and so much had been revealed Klaus Mikaelson sat down across from his sister in the living room of the house that he was sharing with her, Stefan, and his Bonnie. Because Bonnie was his now more than she had ever been. She was his since before she was born and thereafter from the moment that she had entered the world.

Even if some witch on the other side had placed them in each other's paths Klaus knew that if not for both of their temperaments, their personalities, and the things that made them who they were, her plans would have been for naught. It was who they were just as much as the interference from the other side that made them destined for one another.

Without his obsession with power and the draw he felt for witches he would never had pursued her with the vigor that he had no matter how many times they had crossed paths. Without her bravery, her loyalty, and blind love for her friends she would have given up her pursuit of him for self-preservation reasons alone. They're paths could have crossed and crossed again and again with very different results if they were different people. But they were who they were and it had led them where they were and Klaus could not say that he was sorry for it.

When he had woken up next to Bonnie, he felt something beyond the bond ever growing between them. Sired to him or not she would have mattered to him. He was certain of that. She had all the traits he had admired and coveted before their bond was in place and the fact that he was sure that he could never attain them, could never attain _her,_ had been the very reason he had been angry and obsessed enough to turn her in the first place.

Now that he was beginning to accept the fact that Bonnie mattered to him outside of being his creation, his progeny, there was something else that he was beginning to understand as well, something he had never understood before. "There is something that I want to say to you," Klaus said as he eyed Rebekah carefully, "Something that I probably would not bother to say if you were not my sister but something that is long overdue just the same."

Rebekah frowned and looked up from the magazine she had been reading. He had been looking at her oddly all morning and though she had wondered why she knew better than to ask. If she pushed then he would shut down. She knew that. She was surprised that he was actually volunteering the information. "What is it?" She asked, setting the magazine aside and crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus looked down at his hands and sighed as he ran them over his jean clad legs. "Ever since we were children I have been given every reason to hate myself," he said, "When we were created and my wolf gene was revealed I was immediately made to feel lesser because of it as well. I was wrong, an abomination. Not meant for this world. But last night when I learned that the reason I was made, the reason for my blood line, for my existence held a greater purpose…that I was supposed to be what I am and that it was meant to lead me…to Bonnie I was happy for the first time in so long. Or perhaps simply for the first time. It didn't really matter to me the reasons behind it or who was responsible. The only thing that mattered was that I was the person with the right bloodline, the person that was always destined to bring the strongest and most powerful witch of the most power line that has ever existed into her full power. And for the first time I didn't feel ashamed of who I am. Bonnie did that for me and that is something that though I will likely never tell her, I could likely never repay her for."

He paused and looked away for a moment. It was clear that his thoughts were far off and while Rebekah was not sure where this was headed, her brother had her full attention. He was being very open and candid about his feelings and that was such a rare thing, even in terms of him speaking with her.

When he looked back at her, he seemed to be at war with himself before he next spoke. "I want you to know that keeping you so close," he said, "All of you, our brothers as well, it was not just about control. I was afraid…afraid of losing you. I was afraid that one day you would look at me and realize that everything that Mikael and mother said was true. That I was worthless, lesser, and a monster. That you would all see that and you would walk away. And that is why each time you formed a bond with someone outside of our family I was…threatened by it."

He cleared his throat and shook his head. Rebekah waited. She stayed silent and kept her expression blank.

"I'm not excusing my behavior," he continued after a moment, "Simply trying to explain it and explain what I'm about to say. If I took away the people that you or the others cared about it was because I never understood what it really was that you stood to lose. I've never understood how you could develop any kinds of feelings for them that could compare to love we have for one another as a family. I came close to understanding through taking care of Marcel and then with my friendship with Stefan, but no matter how much I cared about them they meant nothing to me in comparison to any of you. But last night when I thought that Bonnie had died…I've never felt that much pain not as a human, a vampire, or hybrid. If my actions have caused you or the others even a fraction of that…I apologize."

He frowned and swallowed. He never liked admitting when he was wrong which was why he rarely did it. "This morning when I woke up with Bonnie in my arms," he whispered, "I realized what it meant to wake up next to someone that means something to you and if I took that from you…then I apologize for that as well. I now know what it's like to have someone outside of my family that I cannot stand to lose and I hope that there is still time for you to find someone that matters that much to you again. So…I'm…I'm letting you go, without letting go of you completely. Do you understand?"

Rebekah swallowed. She understood. She was in a word, astonished. He was giving her, her life back and the witch was the reason. She owed the witch a debt for this and she intended to repay it tenfold. "I think I do," she answered.

Klaus shifted in his seat and pulled something from his jean pocket. Holding it out to Rebekah he smiled slightly as he took her hand in his and placed the object in her palm.

Rebekah's expression was one of confusion as she looked down at the set of keys.

"Those are the keys to the storage unit that I've been keeping our brother's in," he explained, "The address is on the tag there. If you wish to wake them then you may do so. I see no reason to keep them imprisoned any longer."

Rebekah blinked at him a moment, as she stared a bit awestruck. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped a moment later when Klaus stood and turned to the entrance of the room staring expectantly.

"We'll talk later if we must," he said to Rebekah without looking back at her. It did not take her long to guess what he was waiting for and she wasn't surprised when Bonnie appeared in the doorway a few minutes later. It was clear that she hadn't overheard them and from how quickly he dropped their conversation once he sensed her it was also clear he hadn't wanted her to.

The witch was wearing a mint colored semi-sheer baby doll slip dress that Rebekah had picked out for her. It was a nice offset to her skin and complemented her frame. It was clear that her brother appreciated the lay of the dress from the way that he was staring, but a part of her knew that he would have stared no matter what the witch was wearing.

"Good morning," Klaus greeted Bonnie, "You look lovely."

Bonnie seemed to want to appear to brush the complement away but Rebekah noted that she touched her hair self-consciously and bit back a smile. "You're just saying that because you're trying to get on my good side now that you know that you are stuck with me for the better part of all eternity," she said.

"I'm your sire," he reminded her, as he walked over to her, closing the distance between them, "I'm always on your good side."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and scowled. "Don't remind me," she said, even as she reached up and straightened the collar of the button down shirt that he was wearing. "I've been trying to decide whether or not I should call my mother," she said after a moment. She reached up and brushed the lint off his shoulders. "Not that you're the best person to ask about family matters considering the fact that your mother's husband has spent decades trying to kill you and the majority of your siblings are daggered in coffins."

Klaus reached down and traced his finger over the embroidered pattern on the front of her dress. "Well my brothers will be awake soon so that is something," he sighed, "There isn't much to be done about Mikael however, outside of his death."

"Abby said that your mother was a witch and on the other side," Bonnie frowned, "Are you ever going to explain about what happened to her and why this Mikael has been chasing you for so long?"

"Soon," he promised, "Once I explain to my brothers about you and what's been happening, and you meet the others outside of Elijah. In the meantime whether you want to contact your mother is your choice. I think it would give you closure and information about your situation at the very least." At Bonnie's nod he placed his hands at her hips. "Now if you're ready we have breakfast with your aunt," he told her.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. "After finding out what you are and what I am," Bonnie said, clearly skeptical, "My aunt wants to have breakfast with us."

Klaus shrugged. "She's concerned about you and wants to make sure you're alright," he said, "And as hard as it might be to believe she's very fond of me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Fine," she sighed, "Let's go."

Rebekah watched them go noting the soft smiles and the small touches. She also noted the fact that they both seemed to forget she was there.

The witch didn't seem to be fully conscious of the fact that she was changing Klaus already. Not just changing him but to a great extent. Rebekah had imagined many scenarios in her head when she learned of the witch and their bond she had never imagined that there was a possibility that the girl would be good for her brother but she was. It would seem that the plans she had made with Bonnie and Marcel would be changing slightly.

 **:::**

Marcel Gerard frowned as Davina Claire walked into this study. With Bonnie entering into the picture it had been a while since he had actually had time to look into the girl's wellbeing. He was slightly ashamed as he had promised to take care of her, but he had made a promise to Bonnie as well. Besides, at the moment, Bonnie and not Davina was the witch on the radar of the whole of the quarter.

"You've been very…preoccupied lately," Davina said as she stopped in front of his desk, "Should I be worried."

Marcel raised an eyebrow at the girl as she played with the hem of the white dress that she was wearing. "About what exactly?" he asked.

She sighed as she reached up a hand and tossed her brown hair over her shoulder. "You're getting attached to the Bennett girl and you need to be careful," she said seriously, "If your interest in her was the same as your interest in me I wouldn't be worried but…"

Marcel leaned forward in his chair. "But what?" He asked, trying to keep is tone and face impassive.

"Like I said," Davina frowned, "You're getting _attached_. It's fine to care about her but if it goes beyond that then you'll just get hurt."

Marcel wasn't going to play dumb with her. He had formed an attachment to Bonnie. But he knew better than to let things get too far. She was sired to Klaus and even beyond that, things with he and Rebekah were not resolved completely. Even still, when he had thought that Bonnie had died the night before something inside of him had broken.

"Do you know something that I don't know?" Marcel asked, coming out of his thoughts. It was more of a rhetorical question than anything else. Davina had contact with the spirits. There was always something that she knew that Marcel didn't.

"The Bennett witch-" she began, only to have Marcel interrupt her.

"Her name is Bonnie," he corrected.

"Bonnie," Davina conceded, "She belongs to the hybrid. It isn't just the sire bond. She has been his since before they both existed. They are destined to be together in more ways than one." Marcel watched as Davina pulled something from her pocket. "They will approach the wolves soon," Davina said, "The old ones will waken as well. The hybrid will embrace his wolf fully for the first time in order to win the loyalty of the wolves. When his wolf awakens so will his instinct to mate. No male close to Bonnie will be safe."

She placed the object in her hands on his desk top and he was able to identify it for the first time. A necklace. A long silver chain with a clear vial at the end that had a hand casted pewter top.

"What is this?" Marcel asked picking up the necklace.

"He will need to mark her somehow," Davina explained, "To show those he considers threats whom she belongs to. Being what she is if he bites her she will heal. This is the next best option. Fill the vial with the hybrids blood and have her wear it at all times."

Marcel frowned, shaking his head. "I promised her I would get her out of this," he said, "That I would give her some kind of control over the situation. Not concede defeat and mark her as his. If this is what she wants then fine, but as far as I know she still wants to fight this." He knew that what Davina had told him was likely inevitable but he had made a promise.

"You won't have a choice," Davina frowned, "What he considers a threat he will kill be it the other old ones or you. The vial and consummation of the bond will be the only thing that could save any of you." She bit her bottom lip and looked away from him.

Marcel sighed. "What else aren't you telling me?"

"If they consummate the bond," Davina said, as she looked back at him, "The witches will have even more reason to want Bonnie dead."

Marcel thought about what he had witnessed the night before and what Rebekah had called to brief him on the morning. "Too bad because she can't be killed," Marcel shrugged.

"That won't stop them for trying or from going after those trying to protect her in the process," Davina told him, "She might not be able to be killed but you can be. Remember that."

Before Marcel could respond she turned and left him alone with his thoughts. Taking the necklace off the desk top Marcel placed into his desk drawer. He wouldn't give it to Bonnie, not unless he had to.

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett did not like being set up. However, that was exactly what had happened to her. Her aunt had decided that in spite of Bonnie's reluctance to see her mother and her own dislike for Abby that Bonnie needed to have a talk with her mother.

To his credit, Klaus had been ignorant of the situation which was the only reason she had allowed him to escape with her aunt. He and Bernadette were sitting at a table on the other side of the diner, pretending to talk quietly as they glanced over at Bonnie and Abby every few minutes.

Abby sat across from Bonnie explaining the possibilities of Bonnie's powers but Bonnie was only half listening. As much as she had wanted to know what she was capable of before, she didn't really care at the moment.

It was hard for her to see beyond the fact that her mother had left her, no matter the reason. That she had lied to her and that it was possible that had she stayed and been truthful with Bonnie, they could have prevented what was now happening.

Bonnie was beginning to accept her ties to Klaus but that didn't mean she wanted to be tied to him. It didn't mean that she liked the bond that was connecting them. That kept her from wanting to harm him as she had done before. That made her want to please him even at the expense of herself. She could easily lose herself in him and that was terrifying as she could barely remember who she was anymore. She had changed since becoming a vampire as, an immortal, as well as a witch and there was barely anything of her old self left even before Klaus had turned her.

Then again she hadn't changed in some ways. She was still the girl who was scared for being alone, left, abandon. The girl who didn't really know her father. The girl who had been left by her mother. The girl who's grandmother was dead. The girl who did more than she should for her friends because she was scared that one day she wouldn't be able to do anything and they would leave like everyone else. And they had left. Elena was gone. Jeremy was gone.

But now her mother was back and she didn't know what to make of it. Now her aunt knew what she was and accepted her but Bonnie didn't know how to act around her anymore. Now there was still Stefan, but a Stefan without emotions that Bonnie still didn't really consider a friend. There was Marcel but Bonnie knew that he had ulterior motives in terms of helping her, the same way Rebekah did. Then lastly there was Klaus, her destiny thanks to a meddling ancestor she had not known about. But she had hated him only days ago, still hated him in many ways. And beyond that she could never really tell what was genuine and what was a result of the bond they now shared. So even now she was still in many ways so alone.

"We don't really know what you can do," Abby was saying, when Bonnie finally decided to give the woman her attention, "There's never been anything like what you are before. We can assume things. That you can help others cheat death and combine the species. Since you have Klaus's blood you might even be able to take on some wolf characteristics yourself but we won't know until it happens. That's why everyone wants your blood so they can test the limits of what can be done and what can't."

Bonnie was frustrated. The woman wasn't telling her anything new. "Why are you here?" Bonnie frowned, "You can't protect me. Everything that you claimed that you were trying to prevent has happened and so why stay? What's done is done. There is nothing left for you here. Dad has his job. Grams is dead. I'm basically an adult and I'm tied to the very person you didn't want me tied to so what is there left to do. I don't need you. I might have before but you missed your chance a long time ago."

"My mother always said that a girl never stops needing her mother," Abby said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "And yet you left me anyway," she said, shaking her head. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry.

"I had my reasons," Abby sighed, "Which I already explained."

"Even so you could have made some kind of contact," Bonnie frowned, "Now I don't want anything from you."

"Then I'll wait until you do," Abby told her.

Bonnie stood and out of the corner of her eyes she saw the moment that Klaus stood as well. "Well you'll be waiting a while," Bonnie shrugged, "Unlike you I can't die so I have plenty in which to hold a grudge."

Bonnie turned her back on her mother and she was gratified that this time she was the one walking away, even if she was walking toward Klaus.

 **:::**

Stefan Salvatore eyed the book in front of him with distaste. The only thing keeping him from dropping the book altogether and giving up was the promise he had made himself to do better where Bonnie was concerned.

Marcel had shown up to the house ranting about wolves and mating, which led to Rebekah suggesting they do some research. The problem was that werewolves were secretive in their ways at the best of times. They could find out next to nothing in terms of mating and courtship outside of what Marcel had already discovered through grimoires.

Marcel had decided to interrogate some of the wolves that he had forced into hiding and Rebekah had gone to wake the remaining of her brothers. That left Stefan to do the research alone. Because he could not find any mating information regarding werewolves, Stefan had gone a different route looking into the mating of actual wolves themselves.

Apparently wolves mated in three stages after meeting; bonding, courtship, and copulation. Stefan's eyes roved over the book as he quickly read through the first stage.

 _Upon meeting a perspective mate, the male and female stand shoulder to shoulder; keeping bodily contact but not making eye contact. This stance is non-threatening but also so a mutual display of power and dominance in an alpha male and alpha female. Both parties are hesitant to advance past this first step. It is usually the male who breaks the ice and initiates further contact. This contact normally includes tentative muzzle sniffling, nuzzling of the cheek, and the flicking of the tongue over the lips. The wolves may return to the non-threatening stance during this period off and on until it is clear that the other wolf does not present a threat and the wolves relax allowing a bond to form._

Stefan ran a hand over his face. There were a million other things he could be doing. Still he forged ahead as there was no one else to do the job. Besides that he didn't want to leave the house as he was sure if he did either his brother or Elena would find him again. He hadn't heard anything but he was certain that they were still lurking around the city.

Shaking the thought away Stefan moved on the next stage and began to read again.

 _During the courtship phase bonding behavior intensifies. At this time the male and female isolate themselves from the rest of the pack and spend much of their time in solitude. At this time the male and female get to know each other more intimately and an emotional attachment forms. As courting progresses there comes playful attempts to mounting from the front or side, mutual licking of muzzle, anus, and genitals, parallel running which incorporates nuzzling under the other wolf's jaw or ear, and pricking the ears sideways while together._

Stefan slammed the book shut and made a face. Not only was the text putting rather disgusting images in his head, he was also pretty sure that it would be of absolutely no help in the long run. Werewolves and wolves were not the same and though Klaus was part werewolf, Bonnie was not so he wasn't sure that any of this would even apply.

He looked up as he heard someone enter the house and he wasn't surprised when Rebekah came into the living room a moment later. "How did waking the undead go?" He asked, as she walked into the room.

She shrugged. "They're being moody and they won't wake up," she sighed, "I'm going back to check on them in a bit." She glanced from him to the book he had tossed aside and back again. "Did you find anything?"

Stefan winced at the memory of the text. "Apparently we have nothing to worry about unless your brother goes after Bonnie's genitals with his tongue so that he can scent whether or not she's in heat," he frowned.

Rebekah cringed. "That's disgusting," she said, shaking her head.

Stefan shrugged, standing. "You asked." He picked up the jacket he had thrown over the back of the couch and put it on. "I'm going out for a drink," he said, "You want to come?"

Rebekah opened her mouth to accept but then she hesitated. "Can I ask you something?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow at her but nodded just the same. "Shoot," he said, as he tugged down his sleeves.

"When…," she cleared her throat, "When we were together before…did you ever…what I mean to say is…how did you feel when you woke up next to me?" It was an odd question she knew. She had not mentioned their past together since she had first woken and he had rejected her. But she could not stop thinking of Nik's words and wondering if her brother had actually taken as much from her as she had thought.

Stefan sighed and shook his head. That life, their time together, still felt like it belonged to someone else to him. "I really don't remember how I felt Rebekah," he said, honestly, "It doesn't even seem like it really happened to me."

"Oh," Rebekah nodded, attempting and failing to smile.

Sighing Stefan suddenly felt suffocated. He had just been able to escape Elena wanting him to go back to what they had together and now he was dealing with Rebekah. He realized in that moment how much he wanted to be alone. How much he didn't want to feel obligated to anything and anyone. "I'll see you later," he said receding his invitation as politely as he could.

Silently, Rebekah watched him go. She was brought back to herself when the cell phone Marcel had gotten for her rang. Looking at the screen she wasn't surprised to see his name flashing. He was the only one who called her outside of Nik and Bonnie.

"Did you find anything?" She asked.

"Not really," was the reply but she could tell from his tone that there was something that he was keeping from her, "Klaus has made contact with the wolves so they haven't been very cooperative. He's offering them their freedom so they're keeping their mouths shut on his behalf. They would tell him if he asked but if we go to him with this then he could use it and Bonnie to his advantage."

"So what now?" Rebekah frowned.

There was a pause and then a sigh and then silence. She could tell that he was debating on whether or not to tell her what he knew. "We wait," he said, choosing to keep quiet.

Rebekah wasn't bothered by the fact that he was keeping something from her. She had yet to tell him that she wanted to keep Klaus and Bonnie in the same orbit for as long as possible because of the positive change the witch had brought. So they both had their secrets.

"I'll call you if I hear anything else," he said.

Before the line went dead Rebekah spoke. "Marcel," she whispered, "This might sound strange but…when we were together before did you ever feel anything when you woke up next to me?"

Another pause and then. "I was happy," he murmured, "I felt like I had a reason to be alive. But that was a long time ago Rebekah."

"I know," she answered, even as she realized that though one door to her past had been shut, one still remained open.

"I'll talk to you later," Marcel said and then the line went dead.

Shoving the phone back into her pocket Rebekah decided to drop things for now and go and check on her brothers. Still she realized that Nik had taken something significant from her after all.

:::

Bonnie laid in her bed staring at the opposite wall, thinking of everything and nothing all at once. She was alone in the house and in spite of being lonely she was glad of it. She either couldn't trust or wasn't fond of the company that she was being forced to keep and she needed a moment in which she could breathe and live in her own skin, even if she now hated the skin she was in.

Klaus had gone to set up a meeting between himself and the alphas of the packs that lived in the underbelly of the city. When the time came she would have to go with him. While he was promising them power and freedom she would be forced to play nice with their mates. She was all the pack Klaus had at the moment and so the others had agreed to leave the other pack members out of their initial gathering. Alphas, betas, and mates; it was to be.

Bonnie sighed as she sat up. She didn't really see the point in her going. She wasn't a mate. She supposed if she had been a wolf she could pass for a beta. But it didn't really matter, if Klaus wanted her there then she would go.

He had said she was enough for him, and even now she believed him. But that didn't mean that he didn't want to test his power. To test her power. To build an army to fight their battles for them because according to him they were too good, too powerful to fight their own. That and he didn't want her in harm's way in spite of her immortality.

Bonnie got out of bed and walked over to her closet. She wasn't sure what one was supposed to wear to a meeting of wolves. Something in her wanted to make Klaus look good and so she decided to go against the instinct out of spite.

She took off the dress she had been wearing since that morning and traded it in favor of a pair of dark blue cutoff jean shorts, a black soft semi-sheer cowl neck tank with a racer back, and a pair of black ankle boots. Though the cut was low and it didn't leave much to the imagination she decided not wear anything underneath the top.

She was sure that Klaus would comment on it. He was getting possessive and though it was a meeting of alphas, betas, and mates; she wasn't naïve enough to think that every wolf at the meeting would be attached. Still Bonnie wasn't in the mood to police her actions or dress in regards to what may or may not provoke Klaus.

As she finished pulling on her boots there was a knock at her door. Frowning and expecting Stefan or Rebekah, she moved to answer it.

When the door opened she was surprised to find Elijah Mikaelson standing on the other side. Bonnie blinked at him as he looked down at her. He looked much the same way that he did the last time she saw him, though there was a hole in his suit from where Klaus had daggered him.

She remembered the way that he had betrayed them on the night of the sacrifice and the hairs on the back of neck stood on end.

"Hello, Miss Bennett," he greeted, "It's been a while since we last met."

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side. "What the hell do you want?" She asked. She remembered Klaus saying that he was waking his brothers but that didn't mean that she would have to play nice with them. She didn't have control over how she acted around Klaus but Elijah was another story.

Elijah remained composed as he gestured inside of the room. "I don't remember you being so rough around the edges," he commented.

"Well a lot has changed since you were locked in your pretty little box," she frowned.

"I can see that," he said, giving her a once over, "If nothing else I believe I can say that prefer your hair this way." He grinned when she reached up and touched her tussled shorn hair. "May I come in?"

Taking a step back, Bonnie sighed. "I'll give you five minutes," she said, as she stepped aside. She was more confused and curious than anything else as she allowed him to enter. Though, she decided to leave to door open.

"I was skeptical when Rebekah told me that you were here," he said, as he walked into the room and looked around, "But here you are." He had yet to see his brother since waking but he had spoken to his sister at great length as had the others. And while Kol and Finn were busy getting familiar with the current times, Elijah had wanted to pay Bonnie a visit. "Is the rest true as well?" he asked, as he turned to her, "About you being a vampire, a witch, an immortal? About the sire bond and the destiny with my brother?"

"More or less," Bonnie said, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"You're too good to be tied to him you know," he said, his tone matter-of-fact, "Even like this, with the underlying threat and power. You're still too pure, too kind, and too moral. From the moment I laid eyes on you, you reminded me of someone very dear to me. She was a witch, powerful and full of light. And then Niklaus snuffed it away as if it were nothing. I vowed after she died to never get close to another witch. A part of me wanted to…with you…but I didn't want to see you meet the same fate and so settled on using your power and respecting your gifts from afar instead. Then there was my ties to Elena, another reminder of what was. I'm sure that would have complicated things."

Bonnie stared at him dumbfounded. She didn't really understand what he was saying or why he was looking at her the way that he was. "Will you just tell me what you want and leave?"

A frown. "He's destroyed you in a different way," Elijah said, "But a piece of you has died just the same."

Bonnie glared at him. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that Elijah was being a hypocrite or the fact that he was insulting her sire that caused her next words. "If he did this it's just as much your fault as anyone else's," she spat, "If you had killed him the night of the sacrifice I would still be human and none of this would be happening."

She expected anger but he simply nodded. "You're right of course," he agreed, "That is why the way I see it I owe you an apology and a debt." He looked away a moment, his mind moving to the past. Memories that she and this city were causing to surface ran through his head. "I could not protect Celeste," he said, "But I have an opportunity to protect you."

Bonnie stood frozen as he reached out a hand and touched the side of her face. She took a step back and watched as his hand fell to his side. "I don't need your protection," she muttered, "Or anyone else's."

"I'm not asking for your permission, Miss Bennett," he said, as he walked around her, "I'm simply stating my intentions. I vow that you will not lose yourself to Niklaus and I am a man that keeps his word."

Bonnie silently watched as he left the room and sighed in relief when the door shut behind him.

 **:::**

Klaus had yet to see his brothers and he hoped that he would be able to get through the meeting with the wolves before he would have to encounter them. It was bad enough that he had not been completely honest with Bonnie in regards to the meeting and he would have to figure out a way to explain the situation to her.

He had planned on discussing the matter with her after breakfast but after the incident with her mother he had decided to hold off. But now there was no time left as they would be leaving soon. He just had to get her to his car and talk her into agreeing.

He stood by the front door as he waited for Bonnie to come down the stairs. He could feel her and the only emotions she was giving off were agitation and apprehension. Neither would be of any help to him.

If he could get her alone he would likely be able to manage to relax her but his sister and his brothers were lurking about and so the trick would be getting her out before any of them decided to confront him.

He sighed in relief as he felt Bonnie coming closer. He watched as she descended the stairs and frowned at her revealing attire. There was no time for her to change. He immediately turned toward the coat rack by the door and grabbed one of Rebekah's black leather jackets. As Bonnie reached the bottom of the stairs he held it out to her.

"Is the jacket really necessary brother," a voice said from the side entrance to the foyer, "It is summer after all."

Klaus turned slightly to face Elijah and nodded curtly. He noted Elijah had changed into a fresh suit and wasn't looking too worse for wear. "Sorry brother," he said, "I'm sure you have questions but we don't have time for a chat at the moment."

He turned to Bonnie and frowned when she didn't reach for the jacket. "I don't want to wear it," she said.

"This meeting will be full of male wolves," he leaned down and whispered, "Wolves with animal urges. So unless you wish for me to slaughter our possible allies for looking at you the wrong way then I suggest you put on the jacket."

Bonnie opened her mouth to tell him that he was in no way going to police what she wore but Elijah spoke first. "Your jealousy and lack of impulse control are hardly Miss Bennett's problem, Niklaus," he chimed, "Besides with or without the jacket man, wolf, and vampire alike are bound to stare. Trust me."

Klaus's frown deepened as a look passed between Elijah and Bonnie that he didn't understand. His anger increased as Bonnie's emotions changed from agitated to flustered. "We don't have time for your nonsense, brother," he said, hanging the jacket back on the hook just the same. He opened the front door and gestured for her to walk through. "Let's go," he said.

Sighing Bonnie glanced at Elijah one more time before leaving the house and moving to stand on the porch. Klaus followed shutting the door behind him. As they began the walk to his car Bonnie frowned as she felt his eyes on her.

"What?" She asked, though she didn't stop her stride.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about back there?" He asked as they stopped in front of his car.

"Ask your brother," Bonnie muttered as he opened the passenger door for her.

"I'm asking you," he said, as he watched her climb inside. He hovered over her as she took her seat.

"Who's Celeste?" She asked instead of answering his question. A shadow passed over his face and she immediately regretted upsetting him.

"She's someone I took from Elijah," he answered, in spite of wanting to change the subject, "A very long time ago. He loved her deeply."

"He said that I remind him of her," she said, without thinking.

Klaus felt his hands clench into fists. "Did he now?" He took a deep breath and attempted to reign in his anger. His brother's actions were not her fault after all. "You don't need to remind me of anyone for you to matter to me," he stated, "Remember that."

Before she could respond he shut the door and walked over to the driver's side. When he got into the car and shut the door behind him he found that she was even more flustered than before. He found that it didn't bother him if he was the cause.

He waited until he had pulled away from the house to once again break the silence. "There is something I need to tell you about this meeting," he said.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked, turning to him, "I can feel the guilt coming off of you in waves so I'm sure I'll want to kill you after hearing this."

"The alpha I spoke with," he sighed, "Logan, felt as if I was not in touch with my wolf side. While my proposition intrigued him and he was sure it would intrigue others, he thought that I should experience some wolf culture. He said that it would be a good idea if I expressed some werewolf behavior in front of the others. He asked me if I had a mate and I told him that I had a prospect and he suggested that I bring her to what he calls the annual hunt so that I could court her properly."

Bonnie wasn't sure she could actually get a headache being what she was but there was the beginning of one coming just the same. "Let me guess," she sighed, "I'm the prospect."

"That would be correct," he said, "I couldn't very well say that I wasn't looking to mate. I couldn't very well bring you and have everyone think you're fair game either. You're mine and we both know that. I needed to make it clear to everyone else. Besides if I was ever to mate it would have to be you. There would be no one else that could match me in every way."

Bonnie had the urge to jump out of the car while it was still moving. She thought about telling him to go alone. But she knew that would lead to other wolves pursuing him and as much as she hated to admit it, she didn't like the idea of any other woman attempting to mate with her sire. As if they would be good enough for him. No one else but her was good enough. She could agree with him on that at least, even if she didn't want him in that way.

"Fine I'll go," she agreed, "As long as we're in agreement that whatever 'courting' behavior happens is just for show. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have the misfortune of being sired to you."

Klaus smirked and nodded. "Of course not, love," he said, his tone placating.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and wished that she had had the power to say no to him as they sped off into the night. She would regret this, she could feel it already.


	5. Five

**Title:** Sire

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Rebekah/Marcel, Stefan/Rebekah (minor), Caroline/Tyler, Matt/Katherine, Kol/Davina, Elijah/Celeste, Finn/Lucy, etc.

 **Summary:** "She is my progeny. Blood of my blood. I am her maker. Her originator. Her ruler. She is of my creation and so she will never escape me." Niklaus Mikaelson sees Bonnie Bennett as the threat that she is and decides to eliminate her before she can interfere further with his plans by turning her into a vampire. However, in the after effects of the transformation not only does Bonnie become something unexpected by a connection forms between maker and progeny that neither of them are prepared for. Post 2x22

 **Warnings:** Violence, Character Death, Sexual Content, Dub-con, Minor OCC-ness, etc.

 **Five**

" _I can't mate in captivity."_

~ **Gloria Steinem**

Bonnie Bennett was apprehensive as her sire pulled up in front of a secluded wooded area. No light could be seen and even with her heightened senses she was unable to hear anything outside of the natural sounds of nature.

She turned slightly in her seat to look at Klaus as he turned the car off. "Are you sure that this is the right place?" She asked nervously. It almost felt as if they were walking into some kind of trap. Though her creator was experienced, he was not always the sharpest tool in the shed. Still if he said that they would alright then she would have no choice but to trust him. Besides that, they were both strong enough to defend themselves and each other if necessary.

Klaus nodded as he took the keys out of the ignition and stuffed them into the pocket of his jeans. "I told you before," he stated, "Marcel has forced the wolves into hiding. They've gotten rather good at it."

Bonnie frowned but didn't comment as Klaus got out of the car. She had paid attention to their route just in case she had to call Marcel or Rebekah for backup.

Klaus walked around the car to the passenger's side. He opened the car door for her and held out his hand to her. Reluctantly she placed her hand in his. As he gripped her hand and helped her out he eyed her outfit with disdain once more. While the shorts gave a nice view of her legs and the sheer cowl neck top gave and ample view of her cleavage and showcased that fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her clothing was showing off parts of her body that Klaus deemed for his eyes only.

They were not together in that sense, but Klaus considered that a moot point. She was his and there was no arguing the fact. However, even if they were mated he doubted very much that she would be alright with him policing her clothing. He knew that were he to comment she would likely act out all the more as she was taking to fighting him in any way that she could. But the problem was that as frustrating as that truth was he could not keep his mouth shut.

"Stay close to me," he ordered, "We are to make a good impression _by any means necessary_. Go along with their customs no matter how strange. Behave yourself. Most of all do not attend to any other males."  
Bonnie scowled as Klaus shut the door behind her. She didn't like his tone or his words. He was treating her like she was some insolent child he had to keep in their place. "What if I don't?" Bonnie questioned, her tone sarcastic, "What are you going to do put me over your knees and spank me?"

In spite of not liking her attitude, Klaus didn't mind the image that she put in his head. He gripped her by the hips, pulling her against him. "Don't give me any ideas, sweetheart," he murmured, "I doubt you'll be prepared for the outcome."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she twisted out of his grip. "Save your intimidation tactics for the wolves," she told him, "They don't work on me anymore. I know how you think. I know what you feel and when you feel it. I can see right through you." And she could. Their connection made sure of that.

Bonnie moved to walk away from him but stilled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She stiffened as Klaus shifted his body until he was pressed flush against her back. His hands moved over any exposed skin that he could find making her regret her choice of dress for the first time. Her breath hitched as his fingers trailed between the valley of her breasts.

"Intimidation may be fruitless," he whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear, "But remember I still know what makes you tick, love, and I am more than capable of making you squirm." He placed a kiss on her neck and smiled as her eyes fell shut. "Now be a good girl and listen to daddy," he said as he released her.

Bonnie glared at him. She wanted to lash out but she was tired of fighting all of the time. Now as not the time to argue with her maker. They were in unfamiliar territory with unknown creatures, which meant they needed to act as a unit. She would have to make him pay later.

Sighing Bonnie headed in the direction of the trees, Klaus at her side. She was determined to keep her head straight. She just needed to get through the meeting. Already she wanted it to be over with.

As they walked, side by side, their shoulders touching, Klaus reached out his hand. He moved to thread their fingers together but Bonnie stuffed her hands in the pocket of her shorts instead. Though, Klaus frowned, he didn't comment. He would have to pick his battles as they would soon be in the company of others.

The deeper that they got into the woods the more sound that surfaced. There were voices that could be heard. Music playing. The crackling of logs burning. Opening of beer bottles and the crushing of beer cans under feet.

Bonnie relaxed slightly. If the meeting and the hunt was essentially a party there seemed to be less to worry about that she initially thought.

They came to a clearing a moment later and Bonnie scanned the medium sized crowd. They were all simplistically dressed in a style that mirrored Bonnie's own. Marcel had told her that wolves were primal and minimalistic. They lived on the basics and were driven by instinct and base animal desires. Bonnie wasn't surprised by their rugged and simplistic appearance as the mixed bag of male and female werewolves stood around a large bonfire. Some were dancing. Others drinking and smoking. Some in small clustered groups, others mingling.

Bonnie felt Klaus tense at her side and gave him a sideways glance. She saw as his eyes scanned the large number of males at the party. Rolling her eyes she took her hand from her pocket and grabbed his. He seemed to settle some but she knew that it wasn't enough. There was possessiveness and anxiety coming off him in waves. She was aware that if someone looked at her the wrong way he could snap.

A bearded sandy haired man parted from the crowd as they continued their approach. His shoulders were broad and there were tribal tattoos on his arms and chest that could be seen even though he was wearing a white wife beater. His brown eyes met Klaus's and he gave a nod before his gaze slid over Bonnie and he eyed her appreciatively. Bonnie heard a slight growl that Klaus tried and failed to subdue. She wasn't surprised as he stepped in front of her, blocking the man's view slightly. She looked down, being sure not to look the man in the eye as he greeted Klaus. "Niklaus," he said, holding out his hand, "How good of you to come."

"Logan," Klaus nodded, his form stiff, but he did not take the man's hand, "Nice to see you again." He gestured toward Bonnie with his head but kept his protective stance in front of her. " _My_ beta Bonnie Bennett," he said.

Logan smirked. Logan Donohue had been worried that Klaus was not in touch with his wolf instincts. However, it seemed that was not an issue, at least in terms of his first creation. The others were hesitant to allow Klaus into their fold but he could offer them power, immortality, and freedom and so Logan didn't see how the situation could work out to their disadvantage. "Not every day I see a wolf with a vampire and witch hybrid for a beta," he commented, "Then again you're not just wolf so I suppose you operate differently. She the one you courting?"

Klaus nodded.

He smiled in Bonnie's direction and laughed a little as Klaus glared. "I must say," Logan sighed, "You have good taste my friend."

"I'm well aware," Klaus stated. In spite of herself Bonnie was pleased by the inadvertent complement Klaus had given her.

"Let me introduce you to the others," Logan said, "Then I will tell you how the hunt works. It will start soon and once it does…well…let's just say the active process leaves very little room for explanation."

Klaus and Bonnie followed as Logan led them through the crowd. Bonnie tried to pay apt attention to the wolves and their names. She was even surprised to find a witch among them, one that was to be mated to one of the alpha. She was distracted from learning names and faces as the witch and one of the beta eyed her in a way that gave her pause.

The witch's name was Nathalie LeDoux. She looked a few years older than Bonnie. She was born and raised in New Orleans and practiced ancestral magic, something Bonnie was not familiar with. She was short, her features soft but her brown eyes hard. Her honey colored skin reminded Bonnie of her mother's and she wore her ink black hair in long box braids that went down just past her chest. There were silver bangles on her wrist that seemed to sing whenever she moved and she had a silver hoop nose ring with a blue stud at the end. She gave Bonnie an assessing look as she too a drag out of her clove cigarette and looped an arm through that of her alpha.

Her alpha was a man by the name of Benicio Alavarez. He had originally been from Buenos Aires. His family had moved to Louisiana when he was a child and Nathalie had been one of the first people he had met upon entering the city. "Childhood sweethearts," Logan had called them.

He seemed to tower over Nathalie though he was the same height as Klaus. But Nathalie was around the same height has Bonnie and so there was a noticeable height difference. His black hair was messy and he had a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. Benny as everyone called him was one of the wolves that had gone shirtless and his tattoos were even more impressive than Logan's. The one Bonnie most admired was that of yellow eyed black wolf on his bicep that was designed in a way that made it look as if the wolf was trying to claw its way through Benny's tawny skin.

The beta that was joining Nathalie in her staring contest with Bonnie was tall, thin pale, and muscular. His name was Adrien Hardy. He was the smallest built male there. Though his face was full of stubble his soft features made him look young and almost childlike. His long black hair was pulled back and his light blue eyes reminded Bonnie of the lake back home when it froze over.

His alpha was a man by the name of Eli Baron. He gave off the friendliest impression of all the wolves. His smile was easy, though his form was rather large and intimidating. His head was shaved and black ink tribal tattoos similar to Logan's decorated his coffee colored skin. His eyes were dark and his frame large. However, there was something that seemed almost gentle about him and somehow in spite of the huge contrast in their appearance she understood how Adrien could follow someone like him.

Eli and Nathalie were apparently familiar with the Bennett name and that was the reason that the wolves were so aware of Bonnie's power even though Klaus had attempted to downplay things when he had told Logan about her.

Bonnie kept quiet and stayed at Klaus's side as she had been told. She hated that she was made to shrink herself but she had no choice. The other mates and mate prospects seemed to be given a freer reign. Their courters seemed secure in their attachment to them. Bonnie wondered as Klaus continued to eye the men of the party with disdain what it would be like to be among them by choice. She was sure that if she had come of her own free will the night might've been much more enjoyable.

 **:::**

The necklace that Davina had given him dangled from Marcel's hand as he downed the last of the whiskey in his glass. He frowned as he looked at the empty vial that hung down from the end of the chain.

Giving Bonnie the necklace would basically be like conceding defeat. It would be the same as handing her over to Klaus and he wasn't sure that he could bring himself to do it.

The witch was unhappy. She had managed to exercise some control over the situation but not enough for her liking which meant that it was not enough for Marcel's liking.

Marcel looked up as Rebekah Mikaelson entered his study. He frowned as he eyed her even as she smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, "Your brothers are awake. I had thought that you would be with them helping them to adjust. Did something go wrong with the wolves? Is Bonnie alright?"

Rebekah sighed, rolling her eyes. "She's fine as far as I know and she promised to call if she needed us so you can kill the big brother act for a moment," she sighed, "Elijah is familiar enough with the century to help both Finn and Kol adjust. I had hoped…that I might join you for a drink."

Marcel shook his head. "In case you've forgotten we promised Bonnie that we would help her," he said, "This isn't me doing a big brother routine. This is me keeping a promise." He sighed at the defeated look on her face. "Go ahead and sit down," he said, "I've already been drinking so you may as well join me." He placed the necklace in his desk drawer and hoped that she wouldn't notice as she sat down.

"The promise that we made to Bonnie," Rebekah said, as she settled in the chair, "It isn't that I'm not taking it seriously. I do. But things have changed in a way that you haven't seemed to realize yet."

Marcel placed a second glass on the desktop and poured them both a drink. "I'm listening," he said.

"Nik apologized to me," she said, "To all of us in a way. For taking the people that we cared about away from us. He…said that he hadn't realized what it was to have someone that truly mattered to him until Bonnie. He's changing. He is beginning to care for her and so things may not be as awful for her now that this isn't merely about revenge or control."

Marcel frowned as he sipped his drink. "Klaus changing is not the point Rebekah," he sighed, "Bonnie is still in the same head space as she was when this started. Someone caring about you means nothing if you don't give a damn about them."

"But she does care for him," Rebekah insisted, "She denies it but I see and if you were being truthful then you would say the same. I know that you've…grown attached to her but this doesn't have to be a fight. This bond between them can't be broken. It was created even before Bonnie was born. What would be best is if we stepped back and let things play out at least for now."

"And if Bonnie gets hurt?" Marcel asked.

"I'll take responsibility myself," she said, "We can still help her use this to her advantage to some extent. We can intervene if things go too far. I'm just saying that the objective no longer has to be keeping them apart."

"Fine," Marcel said. Internally he debated on whether or not he should tell her about the necklace.

"In the meantime," Rebekah said, regaining his attention, "I'd like to get to know you again. I know what we shared seems like an eternity ago but…we never had a real chance. There was always something in the way. Now that my brother has let me go I'm free to be with who I want without fear of his interference. I'm not sure that things could still be good between us but I would like to try."

Marcel would be lying to himself if he said that she didn't still affect him. The problem was that he didn't trust them to last no matter if there was something in the way or not. Besides her words even now had him questioning her motives in wanting to take a step back from the Bonnie and Klaus situation. He wasn't sure he could trust her and she wasn't sure she could trust him. But a part of him wanted to see what they could be without anyone in their way as well. "I'll think about it," he said, finally.

Rebekah smiled and took a sip of her drink. If nothing else it was a start.

 **:::**

The hunt was basically a crazed free for all mating ritual that was more like something that was fit for wild animals than anyone that could be defined in any way as human. Bonnie held her breath as she hid behind a giant spruce and used her heightened hearing to pick up any sound.

The alphas were all doing the seeking while the prospects did the hiding. These wolves were able to access some of their abilities even without the full moon. They had given themselves over to their senses and were thinking with their animal minds.

The objective was to find their mates and mark them. The problem was that they did not necessarily have to mate with the prospects that they had brought with them. It was a first come first serve type deal. While there was the option for the prospects to reject them that didn't make Bonnie feel any better.

She jumped as she heard a sound and turned toward it. She watched with wide eyes a Benicio tackled Nathalie to the ground and sunk his teeth into her shoulder. Werewolves didn't have fangs but there was still a clear and present mark left behind that seemed to glow in a way that made Bonnie feel as if there was something supernatural involved in the process, though she didn't understand it.

She ran from the spruce and toward an oak instead. On the way she witnessed as Eli pinned Adrien to a nearby and began to lick and bite at his neck. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the scene as she had not picked up on the vibe between them before. Adrien caught her eye and winked and Bonnie looked away in embarrassment.

She began to climb the oak in an effort to hide but stopped as her arm was grabbed. It wasn't her sire. She would have felt it. As she was turned around she wasn't too surprised to find that it was Logan. The man must have had a death wish.

Still it was Klaus's fault that someone else had gotten to her first. He was taking too long to get there. He could sense her she knew. He should have been able to find her right off.

Logan smiled at her openly and Bonnie watched as his eyes yellowed. She was about to shake him off when suddenly he was pulled away from her and thrown to the ground. Klaus. _It's about time_ , Bonnie thought as she watched as the two began to tussle.

Fists were thrown and Bonnie could hear a plethora of obscenities. Clothes were torn and though Bonnie wanted to think the scene ridiculous there was something about the sight of her sire fighting for her that made her giddy on the inside.

She watched as Klaus slammed Logan's head repeatedly into the ground. The assault lasted well beyond the point of the other werewolf being unconscious. Bonnie would have been surprised that the other's hadn't come to his aid if Logan had not explained to them that this was the way of things. If two wolves went after the same target then they would fight it out.

As Klaus stood and stalked toward her, his eyes consumed in yellow, Bonnie backed herself up against the tree behind her. She had the simultaneous urge to flee and jump him all at once. His jacket lay ruined on the ground and his shirt hand been ripped to shreds. He was covered in dirt and his expression was menacing but Bonnie was pretty sure she had never seen anything sexier in her life.

When he grabbed her and covered her mouth with his Bonnie refused to wrap her arms around him but at the same time she didn't pull away. As his tongue parted her lips Bonnie moaned but he was pulling away a moment later.

Bonnie didn't understand until she saw his eyes fall on her shoulder. She would be marked like the others. A part of her wanted to reject him but he had told her to go along with the wolf customs. He had told her to behave. She wanted to fight him but she also wanted to listen. To give him what he wanted.

Tilting her head to the side Bonnie exposed herself to him in an act of submission. There was minimal pain as he leaned forward and bit down. When he pulled away he smiled at the bite mark but his smile soon faded. She could feel herself beginning to heal. The mark disappeared almost as quickly as it was made.

Of course it had. She was a vampire now. She wasn't meant to scar. The bite might've even killed her if she wasn't immortal or if she didn't have his blood in her.

She watched as Klaus seemed to shut down. His eyes faded into their normal blue and a look of disappointment came across his face.

He could not mark her. Could not claim her. Therefore they could never be one. Bonnie frowned. She didn't want this with him but she knew that it was what he wanted. He had said as much. That if he were to mate then it would be her. That it could not be anyone else. But that would not still stand she knew. She would be replaced, just as she had feared and hoped all at once.

Klaus pulled the car keys from his pocket and stuffed them into Bonnie's hands. "Go wait in the car," he said. Before Bonnie could object, he walked away without looking back.

 **:::**

Elijah Mikaelson looked down at Bonnie Bennett with a frown. When she had called him he hadn't known what to expect. By the time that he had managed to retrieve her she had been well away from the wolf meet and greet and in some dive bar.

They had returned home and were sitting on the porch steps, Bonnie drinking straight from a bottle of vodka that she had compelled away from the bartender. "Perhaps you shouldn't be drinking," Elijah commented.

"No one asked you," was her response as she took another drag from the bottle. She had thrown the keys to Klaus's car in the woods somewhere and ran off after hehad sent her away. She had had half a mind to drive off but she knew if the car was missing he would know for sure that she had left and know exactly where to look. The way she had left it there he would likely be unsure of her whereabouts. He would worry about her and he would have to look for her. It would serve him right. "He told me to wait in the car like I'm some fucking child," Bonnie spat, "Can you believe that?"

"It's in line with his more controlling behavior," Elijah remarked, "So I do." She was wearing his suit jacket to protect her from the night air. It seemed to swallow her but she didn't seem to mind. "Why did you call me?" He asked, "You didn't seem too keen on me protecting you before."

"Two reasons," Bonnie said in between swigs, "The first being that I couldn't reach Marcel and the second being I wanted to piss off Klaus."

"What exactly happened between you and my brother tonight?" Elijah asked. He was partially curious and in part concerned.

"He got pissed off because he couldn't mark me," she frowned, "Because you know I have to be marked so everyone can know he owns me. He's an asshole. What did he expect? I'm a vampire now so he's lucky the bite didn't poison me. If I wasn't immortal then it probably would have. You know the funniest part about this whole thing if he had left me a witch he could've marked me just fine. It would have healed over and left an ugly fucking scar that branded me his just like he wanted."

Elijah frowned. "I can't say that I find that at all humorous Miss Bennett," he stated.

Bonnie blinked at him and then rolled her eyes. "Ironic then," she muttered. She growled in frustration as she heard Klaus's voice in her head. He was calling her. He was worried. "Now he wants to worry about me," she spat, "he can go fuck himself." Bonnie wanted to cry or scream of throw the bottle at someone's head. "You know the worse part about all of this," Bonnie said, turning to Elijah, "The worst part is that a part of me just hates myself because I can't be what he needs. I'm supposed to be the perfect mate. I don't even want to mate with him but I have to be what he needs. He can't even mark me and now he'll find someone else and I don't want to care but I do because this stupid fucked up bond is making me care. And now because my friends are assholes, my parents suck, and I can't find Marcel or Stefan or hell even Rebekah….you Mr. Benedict Arnold are the only one around to listen to my crap."

Elijah reached out and gently pried the bottle from her hands. "If Niklaus chooses to find someone else over this then he's an even bigger idiot than I know him to be," he said as he set the bottle aside, "You cannot help what you are. He made you what you are and so it would be foolish of him to hold it against you. In any case he doesn't deserve you so perhaps him letting you go would be for the best even though I'm certain that he won't."

A part of Bonnie wished he would let her go but she knew he wouldn't and a part of her was pleased by the fact. She was tired of being at war with herself. "You're right," she sighed, "I still don't like you or trust you but you're right."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed as Elijah reached out and took her head. "Perhaps your feelings toward me will change with time," he said, "And even if they don't, my promise to protect you still stands."

Bonnie was about to respond when a car pulled up in front of them and Marcel and Rebekah got out of it. Bonnie let go of Elijah's hand and stood. "Where were you?" she said, eyeing Marcel accusingly, "I called you and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry," Marcel frowned, "I missed the call and by the time I realized you had called Klaus called and said you were missing. He's been looking with the other wolves around the woods and the surrounding area where you were but Rebekah and I decided to check here instead. Are you alright?"

Bonnie ignored him in favor of eyeing Rebekah as she pulled out her cell phone. "Are you calling Klaus?" she asked.

At Rebekah's nod she shot forward and snatched the phone from her hand. She crushed the phone in her fist and smiled as it turned to dust. "I don't want to see him," Bonnie said.

"Then you don't have to," Marcel agreed immediately.

"Lock yourself into your room if you don't want to see him," Rebekah said, "But we at least have to let him know we found you and you're fine. He's worried. He's been looking for you for hours and he said you've been blocking his connection to your mind. Just let me call-"

"Rebekah," Elijah said, cutting her off, "If you tell him you found her then he'll want to know where she is. He won't leave her be until he sees her. Give her some time…please."

"Fine," Rebekah said with a roll of her eyes. She knew that it would only get worse the longer Klaus thought that Bonnie was missing. She watched as Marcel wrapped his arms around Bonnie and hugged her apologizing for leaving her to deal with things on her own. She could tell that it would be harder for him to step back from things than she thought.

"Klaus told us about the marking thing and you don't have to worry about that anymore," he said. They all watched as he pulled a necklace from his pocket. "Davina said if you fill the vial with Klaus's blood then it'll act as a mark if you wear it," he said.

Bonnie scowled. The thought of wearing Klaus's blood around her neck was not in any way appealing. She hated the fact that she was immortal even more as death was becoming preferable to her reality.

"That won't work," a voice said gaining their attention. They turned in time to see two figures emerge from the back yard. Bonnie recognized them immediately as Nathalie and Adrien.

Bonnie ignored the perplexed looks on Marcel, Elijah, and Rebekah's faces. "What are you doing here?" she asked, "How did you find me?"

"Not that many places in the quarter to look," Nathalie shrugged, "The vial might appease Niklaus but only for a little while. Once you remove it it's like it was never there. The thing about the mark is that it's permanent, irremovable. That's why it's so important. There's only ever been one thing that's ever worked as good."

Bonnie frowned when she didn't continue. "Which is?" She wished that she didn't care about it one way or another but Klaus was upset. When he was upset she wanted to remedy the situation. If she could find some way for him to mark her he would be happy. In her current state that was what was most important, even if it wasn't really what she wanted.

Nathalie opened her mouth to speak but Marcel cut her off. "Who the hell are you and why should we trust you?" he asked, "Why are you here?"

"They were at the meeting with the wolves," Bonnie explained before Nathalie could, "They probably know what they're talking about. Let them speak." Marcel seemed reluctant and both Elijah and Rebekah looked as if they wanted to voice some objections as well. However, Marcel nodded just the same.

"We'll tell you but first we need your help," Adrien said, "Nat here wants to be closer to Benny. She created a spell that could be used to combine species bloodlines. She wants to be a wolf and be able to retain her powers. But we need-"

"My blood," Bonnie finished. At their nod she sighed. "Fine," she said, "Whatever." Klaus had told her to impress the wolves by any means necessary. If she could pull this off they would be impressed and she would have a way to bare Klaus's mark if they could be trusted. She didn't have much of an option and this way she could have a break from worrying about Klaus and his hurt feelings.

"Bonnie," Marcel said, stepping forward, "I don't like this."

"Neither do I," Elijah agreed. Bonnie glanced at Rebekah and the girl looked as if she wanted to call Klaus again.

"I have to do this," Bonnie said, "Klaus said I had to impress them by any means necessary. Besides once I have his mark he can stop pouting and leave me the hell alone. Don't interfere. If you want to call him then call him when I'm done."

Bonnie ignored their words of concern as she walked up to Nathalie. "What do I have to do?" she asked.

"The others are still distracted looking for you," Nathalie smiled, "So we'll have to hurry. Thank you for this by the way." Bonnie nodded but didn't return her smile. "So," Nathalie said, "How do you feel about tattoos?"

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett had discovered that Nathalie was a tattoo artist that specialized in enchanted tattoos. The ink that had adorned the other wolves was her doing. Most of the tattoos were done in inked charmed with protection spells. It was their way of shielding the pack from Marcel without their acts against his tyranny being so obvious.

In a way Bonnie had been like Nathalie once. Wanting to protect the people that she cared about. But Nathalie seemed to have her limits. Still she was willing to put herself at risk by using the spell that she had created that would allow her to shape shift into the wolf form just so she could be closer to the man that she loved. Bonnie could understand that as well.

Bonnie didn't love Klaus. Not by a long shot. But the bond between them prevented her from displeasing him. It caused her pain to see him upset. It was something that she hated but something that she could not get away from.

That was why Bonnie now had a tattoo on the right side of her upper back just behind her shoulder. It was of a wolf head howling and it was framed in red roses. The red ink was laced with Klaus's blood. Blood that she had gotten from the stores he kept of his blood and her blood for when they would create the hybrids.

It was a bit morose but at least it was less obvious than wearing a vial of his blood, it could not be removed, and it would not cause suspicion. It would appease him and Bonnie felt less inadequate as a result.

She stood in basement of the house she shared with Klaus along with Nathalie and Adrien. The others were upstairs ready to come down in case anything went wrong with the spell. They didn't want her to do it. In truth she didn't want to do it. But there was a little voice in the back of her head that was telling her that if she could prove her worth to the wolves then Klaus would be proud of her.

They couldn't wait much longer. Rebekah had called Klaus after Nathalie had finished Bonnie's tattoo which meant that he would be home soon and she could still sense his irritation at being sent on a wild goose chase of sorts.

Bonnie held a silver chalice in her hands. Inside of it was her blood, Nathalie's blood, and Adrien's blood. That was what was needed. The blood of a hybrid, a witch, and a werewolf. She had drawn a pentagram on the floor. There was a candle at each point and they all stood at the center.

She attempted to hide her nervousness as she raised the cup to her lips. Bonnie took a sip from the glass before handing it to Nathalie who did the same. As Nathalie handed cup to Adrien he took a sip as well, frowning at the taste before he set it aside.

Bonnie held out her hands and said the incantation that Nathalie had provided her with. " _Congrega quod dividit inter nos_ ," she chanted, her voice deep and monotone.

There was a moment of uncertainty before the candles came to life, flames irrupting from the wicks. Bonnie watched as flames came from Adrien's hands as well. She frowned. He didn't seem to be in pain but something wasn't right. The objective was to allow Nathalie to shape shift but she could sense that Adrien was changing, developing powers. "What's happening?" she demanded turning toward Nathalie.

"I don't know," the girl said, "It was only supposed to effect me." Her words were cut off by a scream and Bonnie watched as her body began to morph, her bones breaking and reforming.

It had worked in a way. But Bonnie was only pleased for a moment before pain shot through her own body and she doubled over. She could feel her body shifting, and reforming. "No," she said, aloud but her voice was morphing to something more animal than human.

Klaus's voice came into her head sounding both concerned and angry. " _You're in pain_ ," it said, " _What's happening? Where are you? What have you done_?"

Bonnie wanted to push him out again. This was his fault. He had made her do this. She had turned herself inside out because he had told her to impress the wolves by any means necessary. Now she had become one.

 **:::**

Klaus was livid. Everyone had been ignoring his calls. He had spent half the night looking for Bonnie. Then when he finally managed to figure out her whereabouts it had been after she had managed to add another species to her list. Though, in all actuality she was not a werewolf, but had just managed to access the ability to shape shift by accident.

After grilling Nathalie and Adrien he had found out that the matter was much more serious that he had thought. Bonnie had managed to give Adrien partial access to Nathalie's powers and Nathalie the ability to shape shift as well. Not only that but since there was blood exchanged they were now loyal to Bonnie and she had inadvertently made herself their alpha.

He had yet to see Bonnie as he was busy grilling the others and verbally attacking Nathalie and Adrien in turn from the moment he had returned home.

He would see her soon however. He made his way inside the house and moved to walk upstairs but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face his brother giving Elijah a glare. "I don't have time for you at the moment brother," he said.

"She wants to be left alone," Elijah responded, "You've done enough for one night."

Klaus's eyes narrowed. "Me?" he spat, "I'm not the one who kept her from me. I'm not the one who blindly allowed her to perform an unknown spell that put her in danger. I was supposed to protect her and you are lucky that I haven't killed you yet for keeping me from doing so."

Elijah looked unimpressed. "Why do you think she did the spell in the first place Niklaus?" he asked, "You rejected her and she called me." Klaus winced at the thought. He had not meant it as rejection. He had been more upset at himself for not being able to mark her than at her. She had turned to his brother. She didn't even like his brother. Or at least she hadn't. "She was beating herself up because she could not be what you needed her to be," Elijah continued, "You had the nerve to tell her to impress those idiot wolves by any means necessary and that is what she did. She did that spell to prove herself worthy of you. She turned herself inside out tonight for your sake. We could not stop her. She was following your orders. You want to point the blame then look in the mirror. I didn't think it possible but you have managed to ruin her further. She is tired. She is upset. She wants to be left alone. _Leave her be_."

Of course Klaus blamed himself. Again and again he managed to fail Bonnie. Everything he aimed to do was turning out wrong. He had taken things too far. He knew what the bond meant. The control he had over her and yet he had chosen his words carelessly and acted in a way that had left Bonnie with no choice but to work to appease him. She had gotten hurt because of him again.

"I have to see her," Klaus said, pulling away from Elijah, "I have to apologize. I have to make it right."

He ignored his brother's words of protest as he took the stairs two at a time. Once he made it in front of the door of Bonnie's bedroom he hesitated. Sighing he carefully gripped the door knob, making sure to make as little sound as possible. He opened the door just a crack and peered inside.

He scowled as he took in the sight of Bonnie and Marcel sitting on Bonnie's bed their backs against the headboard. Marcel had his arms around her and Klaus wanted to storm inside and rip them apart but he hesitated. She could draw comfort from Marcel, comfort that he could not give her. Klaus could feel it. Marcel's presence calmed her.

"I should've listened to you," Bonnie muttered, as she rested her head on his shoulder, "It was a spell meant to combine bloodlines. I don't know what I thought would happen. I'm so stupid." She had changed out of the clothes she worn earlier into a pair of pajamas that Rebekah had purchased for her when she had been updating her own wardrobe. She looked younger than she had ever looked and Klaus was reminded that she was just a girl. A girl he had taken advantage of, used, and damaged.

"You're not stupid," Marcel whispered, "I get why you did it. I should've tried harder to stop you. Whatever the case this isn't your fault." He was rubbing soothing circles on Bonnie's back. "Everything will be alright," he said, "I've got you."

Having seen enough, Klaus chose this moment to intervene. He opened the door fully and he wasn't surprised as the two pulled apart. His eyes landed on Marcel. "I need to speak to Bonnie alone," he said.

Marcel frowned and looked as if he wanted to attack Klaus but he calmed as Bonnie placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," she whispered.

Marcel hesitated but after a moment he stood from the bed. He gave Bonnie's hand a squeeze before he turned to Klaus. "If you upset her," he said, "I'll kill you." Klaus took a step forward ready to make a threat of his own and Marcel met his gaze head on.

"Stop it," Bonnie frowned, standing herself. She watched as they backed down and Marcel left the room after telling her he would be downstairs if she needed him. "What do you want?" she asked turning to Klaus.

"What do you mean what do I want?" he sighed, "I've been worried about you all night. What do you think I want?"

Bonnie shook her head and laughed without humor. "I really don't know anymore," she said, "And if you had acted a little differently then you might've been spared all of that worry. But I just got my first tattoo which is made up of your blood and I transformed myself into a fucking wolf so excuse me if I'm not in the mood to coddle you right now."

Klaus blinked. "I'm not asking you to coddle me," he muttered, "and what tattoo?"

Bonnie sighed as she turned her back to him and pulled down her shirt slightly to expose the tattoo to him.

Klaus stepped forward and smiled as he ran his fingers over the inked image on the back of her shoulder. He had felt something different about her. Something that had made him more secure of their ties. It was likely the only reason he had managed not to attack either Elijah or Marcel. "Because I could not mark you?" He asked, though he knew the answer.

"Why else would I have gotten it?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm sorry," he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He could tell she was surprised to hear him apologize. "Are you alright?" A stiff nod was his response. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "You did well," he said, "You shouldn't have put yourself at risk. But that was my fault. Next time I will choose my words more carefully. But I am proud."

Bonnie felt sickened by the elation she felt at the words and pulled away from him. "Screw you," she whispered, "You're proud of me for what? For defacing my body so that you could stop pouting? Or for risking my life to impress people that you don't even really need as allies? Do you hear yourself? I would rather be dead right now than anywhere near you even if this stupid bond between us is making me feel the opposite."

"Bonnie," he tried, reaching out to her but she took a step away.

"This will never work," she stated, "It's always going to be like this. I'm a prisoner. Forced to cater to your every whim. You said it yourself I belong to you and this night proved just how far this bond will push me in order to make you happy. And you want to mate? Are your serious? It's bad enough I'm stuck in this unbreakable bond but now you've marked me and I am stuck even further in these ties with you. You have power over me and I can't do anything about it."

"This isn't one sided," Klaus insisted, "If you would just listen-"

"What?" Bonnie asked, throwing up her hands, "You want to tell me that we're equals. Bullshit. If you say jump I say how high and that is how this works. I keep trying to fight it but it seems like it's for nothing. But I promise you will never have me…not completely. You can't expect me to give you everything and have nothing left for myself when you can't even give me my own free will." He opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head. "Get out," she said, "I don't want to talk anymore."

And because forcing her hand would have an adverse effect, Klaus decided to listen.

 **:::**

The next day Bonnie sat at the kitchen table staring rather intently at a cup of tea that Elijah had made for her as she picked at a thread on the sleeves of her black oversized t-shirt. Stefan sat across from her and watched her as if he were waiting for her to break.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, for what seemed like the millionth time. He was staring at her in a way that almost made her believe that his emotions were flipped back on. She nodded and he stood. "I have to go meet Damon," he said, "They're leaving the city and he wants to talk to me before he, Elena, and Jeremy go. If they ask about you I won't comment. I'll see you later."

Bonnie nodded and took a sip from her mug as he left, surprising her by kissing the top of her head as he went. She supposed since they were distantly related he could bring himself to care more about her wellbeing as they were family now.

Klaus had disappeared and she had yet to hear from him. She was worried, though she hated to admit it even in her own mind. But she had been right. Things would never work between them. For more than just the reasons that she had stated the night before. Destined or not they were not ever meant to happen.

Bonnie looked up as Elijah reentered the kitchen, this time with two unfamiliar faces in tow. Bonnie eyed them and she could see the slight similarities in all of their appearances. She assumed that these were the other originals.

"Bonnie," Elijah said, confirming her guess, "I would like you to meet my brothers Kol and Finn." He nodded his head toward Bonnie. "This is Miss Bennett."

"We've heard a lot about you," the one identified said Finn as he nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bonnie ignore the hand that he held out to her and sipped her tea. It was bad enough she was starting to tolerate Elijah. Klaus was enough of a handful. She didn't need to endear herself to anymore originals. "I would say the same but really I don't care one way or the other," she shrugged.

She was surprised when Finn's only response was an amused smirk.

"She's had a long night," Elijah said, making an excuse for her behavior, "She's also in a difficult situation. Even if she does mean something by it please excuse her brother." Finn nodded and Elijah looked grateful. "How are you feeling?" Elijah asked, turning his attention back to Bonnie.

"The same as I was feeling the last ten times you asked me," she sighed, "Maybe you should go away long enough for my mood to change. A few days maybe. A year perhaps." In actuality Bonnie was grateful to him but she didn't want him to get too comfortable in her presence. He seemed to be more set to look after her than ever.

Elijah opened his mouth to respond but Kol spoke first. "Are you always this pleasant, darling?" Kol asked, drawing Bonnie's attention. His tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Only when I'm surrounded by egoistical homicidal vampires," Bonnie quipped.

"You're mouthy," Kol grinned as he took the seat next to her, "I like you." Bonnie rolled her eyes but didn't comment. "Are you really as powerful as Elijah says?" He asked, as he leaned forward with interest.

Bonnie turned toward him and tried to seem unbothered by how close he was to her. "I could show you if you like," she offered, "I'll even let you have your pick. I could set you on fire? Give you an aneurism? Or if you really want to have some fun I could break all the bones in your body and slowly drain you dry afterward?"

She frowned when Kol only grinned wider. "I love a woman that knows how to talk dirty," he said.

Bonnie glanced at Elijah and then Finn to see if Kol was being serious. "Excuse my brother," Finn said, "He's a bit of a masochist and he was dropped on his head very often as a child."

Bonnie tried and failed to hide her smile as she laughed a little. "She can still laugh," Elijah commented, "I'm glad to see it."

There was a clearing of the throat a moment later and they all turned in time to see Klaus enter the kitchen. He gestured for Bonnie to follow him before leaving again, not bothering to greet the others.

Sighing Bonnie placed her cup on the table top and stood. She glanced in between Finn and Kol. "I won't lie and say that it was nice," she said, "But it wasn't exactly bad…meeting you two I mean."

"Not much," Finn nodded, "But it's a start."

After another clearing of the throat, louder than the last Bonnie left the kitchen. She followed Klaus into the living room and frowned at him as he sat down on the couch. He stared up at her intently and she became uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" She asked. She took a step back as he reached out to her and he sighed. She watched as he reached for the hem of his shirt and began to pull it over his head. "What are you doing?" she frowned looking away.

Klaus tossed his shirt aside and shook his head. "Look at me Bonnie," he said, "Please." After a moment without her compliance he reached up and grabbed her chin forcing her to meet his eyes. "Last night," he said, "You were right. It will take some time and I'll have to be more careful of my words and actions but if you want this bond to be balanced then I believe it can be."

Bonnie was only half listening to his words because her eyes had landed on his chest. There was an image there, tattooed onto his skin. It was Bonnie's face, a wolf headdress adorned her head, and there were roses as well. He did not have to tell her for her to know that the red ink was her blood.

"Nathalie does good work," he said, "I designed it myself and after I promised not to kill her she even did it free of charge."

"But why would you do this?" Bonnie asked, "I'm marked now. It wasn't really necessary."

"I wanted to make sure that everyone knew who I belonged to," he said, "I told you before if it isn't you then I will never have a mate. This isn't what you want now but I can wait until it is."

When he reached out to her again Bonnie complied and allowed him to kiss her on the lips. They weren't even. Not by a long shot. But it was a start.

 _ **End Notes: So thanks for reading as always. As for the wolf thing, please keep in mind that mate is not the equivalent to beta. Beta is the second in command after the alpha. The most trusted. It just so happens that the most trusted amongst the wolves mentioned are there mates. Bonnie will however, have to deal with the consequences of the transformation. But anyway please don't pm me regarding updates everything will be reuploaded when I have time.**_


End file.
